


From darkness to light

by BlackAvalon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bofur, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Recovery, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, baby!Bifur, caveat lector, defender!Dwalin, fem!Bombur, non-consensual sexual intercourse, unhappy!Bofur
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любой гном предпочтет смерть рабству, но что если нет иного шанса спасти сестру и еще нерожденного ребёнка? У Бофура не было иного выбора... только смириться и стать игрушкой в руках человека на долгие годы. Он не ждет спасения, не ждет доброты...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fugitive

… звенья цепи цепляются за ветви, и Бофур спотыкается, чуть не падая, чувствуя, как врезается в кожу тонкий железный браслет на ноге. Кожа под браслетом натерта и отдаёт болью, каждый раз когда он спотыкается и неровные края браслета впиваются под рывком в его плоть. 

Больно.

Но страх гонит его вперёд и он боится даже на миг остановиться, чтобы обвязать куском от своих лохмотьев кожу под браслетом на ноге, разобраться с остатком цепи, что цепляется за все при каждом шаге. 

Нельзя останавливаться. Нельзя… надо уйти как можно дальше.

Он делает шаг и… дикая, страшная боль пронзает его. Бофур кричит, падая на землю, корчится на земле, приглушенно воя, пытаясь заткнуть себя, кусает губы и свою ладонь, прокусывая до крови.

БОЛЬ.

… Он лежит в траве, дрожа всем телом, медленно приходя в себя, примиряясь с жуткой болью в ноге. Наконец он с трудом находит силы посмотреть на правую ногу. Луна в небе ярко светит сквозь переплетшиеся ветви, и он ясно различает огромный медвежий капкан, вцепившийся в его ногу, вонзаясь огромными острыми зубьями в плоть и в самую кость. И одного взгляда довольно на окровавленную ногу и капкан, чтобы понять – он не сможет его снять и идти дальше.

Он роняет голову в мягкую, мокрую после дождя траву и обреченно плачет, не замечая собственных слез.

_«… он затравленно вжимается в стену и, втянув голову в плечи, с ужасом смотрит на них. Хозяин препирается с зверобоем-дунаданом, спорит и требует за Бофура три сребра. Бофура трясет от ужаса происходящего, от того, что будет – обязательно будет – после._

_– Три монеты, – отрезает Хозяин._

_– Что?! Три?! – возмущается охотник. – Одна монета, серебром – красная цена за ночь!_

_– Нет, три, – отрезает Хозяин Бофура. – Чай, не баба… порвешь ещё, как работать будет? В прошлый раз два дня валялся. Три, и хватит! Иль иди, шлюху вон с ними!_

_Зверобой кривится, а в груди Бофура сердце сжимается от острой искры надежды..._

_Может отступится?!_

_– Ладно… – сплевывает человек, – две монеты!_

_– И шкура лисицы, – тут же говорит, кивая согласно, Хозяин. – Бабе моей на воротник к тулупу пойдет._

_И шкура брошена на прилавок…»_

Бофур всхлипывает. Над головой высоко глухо ухает сова, а после срывается в исчезает среди деревьев. И в следующий миг позади, за спиной, пронзительный треск ломаемой под ногой ветви…

Бофур подымает голову, объятый цепкими клещами страха, и видит мощную, приземистую фигуру гнома, что выступил из-за дерева. Лезвия двух топоров ослепительно сверкают под лучами Луны, и Бофур сжимается на земле обреченно. 

Что человек, что гном… что орк… да разве поможет?! Ему, жалкому рабу-морийцу?! Без роду, без племени, слабаку и жалкому подстилке-шлюхе?!

Нет…

_«… Бофур падает на колени посреди маленькой комнатушки, где нет ничего, кроме кровати, сколоченной из грубых досок, со старым матрасом, набитым соломой, и тощей подушкой со старым лоскутным одеялом. Стены, пол, потолок, кровать и окно… за спиной хлопает дверь, отрезая и глуша пьяные вопли, смех, что несутся с первого этажа постоялого двора._

_Хлопок закрывшейся двери, и внутренности Бофура скручивает невидимая рука, до боли сжимая и выкручивая._

_– Пожалуйста… – скулит он, пытаясь отползти от своего будущего мучителя._

_– Не зли меня, – зло бросает человек, снимая плащ, а Бофур застывает, смотрит на грязные сапоги перед собой – старые, потертые, облепленные сочной грязью, – и не может поднять голову._

_– Не дергайся… и будет не так больно…»_

Гном подходит к Бофуру, который скорчился на земле, затравленно прикрыв голову руками. В ночной тиши слышно его сорванное дыхание. Гном, чью лысую макушку покрывает вязь татуировок-рун, хмуро окидывает его фигуру взглядом.

– Не дергайся, – буркает он, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с капканом. 

Гном примеривается, берется за капкан и рывком разжимает, освобождая окровавленную ногу. Ночь разрывает новый крик боли. 

– Угораздило же тебя… – ворчливо замечает гном, отшвыривая капкан подальше. – Да… хорошо тебя… Да не дергайся ты!

Гном хватает Бофура за шкирку и забрасывает к себе на плечо. Тот и не противится… толку-то?! А гном несет его неизвестно куда… а ногу сводит от боли, и липкая кровь, разливаясь кислятиной в воздухе, течет по коже, капая жирными каплями на перепревшие листья, устилавшие землю леса.

– Эй! Оин! Тут один в капкан попал, помощь нужна! – гаркает гном, и вокруг подымаются голоса. 

Гном, довольно осторожно, что даже дико, спускает его с плеча, у дерева. Бофур вжимается в дерево спиной, со страхом смотря на обступивших его кругом незнакомцев-гномов. 

– Кто ты? – холодно спрашивает один из них, чей меч у пояса просто кричит о знатности своего владетеля. Бофур хоть и жалок, но может опознать хорошую сталь, даже спрятанную в ножны, «королевскую», кою не может позволить себе простой воин. 

– Как твое имя? – допытывается он. – Откуда ты? Отвечай!

– Я… я… Бофур… господин, пожалуйста…

– Торин, на нем ошейник, – говорит слева от знатного предводителя-узбада старый гном.

Бофур сжимается под взглядами гномов… ничего хорошего он не ждет. 

– Беглый раб… – мрачнеет предводитель. – Оин! Займись его ногой. 

Из толпы к Бофуру немедля выступает седовласый гном.

– Так… Ори! Принеси воды из ручья, рану промыть надо…

Гном присаживается рядом с Бофуром, который еще сильнее вжимается спиной в ствол дерева за спиной.

– Ну-ну… я тебе ногу не оттяпаю, успокойся. Все нормально будет, – успокаивающе ворчит старик-гном.

Только не верится как-то…

– Глоин, – меж тем говорит в стороне Торин, предводитель гномов, – как думаешь, сколько положено за беглого раба? Сколько они на рабских рынках стоят?

– А я-то почем знаю? – изумляется-возмущается рыжий гном с ухоженной бородой. – Ну, не так-с чтоб много… беглых-то не очень покупают… муторно ж… да за тридцатку сребром сторгуюсь. Только хозяина найти надо.

– Найдем, – кивает Торин. – А на тебе, Глоин, выкупка. Посмотрим, такой ли ты мастак, как про тебя говорят.

– Да меня на торгах лучше нет! – бьет себя кулаком в грудь рыжий Глоин.

… Руки лекаря бережно, осторожно касаются раны, не причиняя лишней боли. А взгляды вокруг полны не презрения, а сочувствия… 

И Бофуру так хочется надеяться… особенно когда ногу перевязывают чистым бинтом, а в руки суют миску с теплой кашей.

К горлу подступают слезы…

Глупо. 

Они откажутся, когда узнают все… отдадут Хозяину.

И он вновь сделает с ним ЭТО…


	2. Puppy named...

Огонь потрескивал, вцепившись, как оголодавший варг, в хворост, и вспыхивал недовольно искрами на ветру, когда тот налетал порывами и мешал трапезе отпрыску Огня Всеотца-Махала. Но недовольство огня каждый раз было умиротворено очередной порцией сухих, лакомых прутьев хвороста, что потихоньку подкладывал в огонь Балин. Он, пожалуй, единственный кто мог в отряде не только чувствовать, но и слышать шепот Огня. Неясно, мутно, но мог. 

Поэтому обязанность разводить костер и договариваться с ним, дабы он обогрел и накормил, всецело переложена на его плечи. 

Торин когда-то слышал огонь и был кузнецом. Но после смерти брата, когда он сам вознес тело Фрерина на бревенчатое погребальное ложе, что после запылало Огнем Прощания – эту способность утратил.

Будто оглох.

Так бывает…

Двалин же никогда огня не слышал. Он вообще оказался неспособным – не видел, не слышал, ни чувствовал. Ни огня, ни самоцветов, ни металла, ни даже золота. Оставался глух и равнодушен. Поэтому никто и не взял в обучение. Так он и не стал мастером. Обидно. Было.

Но давно прошло.

Его предозначением стала рать.

Двалин в стороне от остальных, что собрались вокруг умиротворенного Огня и счастливо, благодарно греются, курят и негромко переговариваются изредка. Огонь на исходе дня всегда силен и весьма обидчив, а вот днем да утром так… тень тени Огня Истинного, не имеющий силы. Этот огонь гномы за Огонь не держат. С таким огоньком и люди, и эльфы, да даже гоблин управится, чтоб они прахом пошли!

Двалин с досадой щурится и трогает пальцем лезвие топора. Вроде хорошо…

– А все ж, трата-то какая, – вдруг негромко роняет погруженный в свои мысли Глоин, что сидит в трех шагах от Двалина у костра, покуривая трубку и кутаясь в плащ. – Как ни кинь, а таки тридцать сребров отдавай!

Кто-то удивленно моргает, кто-то хмурится, а кто переглядывается в непонимании – о каких тратах толкует Глоин?

– О чем это вы? – удивленно спрашивает юнец Ори, оторвавшись от своей книжонки.

– Чего-чего… – буркает недовольно Глоин, и косится в сторону украдкой. – За такого… деньгами сыпать…

Ори растеряно-недоуменно хлопает глазами, а до остальных наконец доходит о чем толкует Глоин. 

– Глоин, – предупреждающе качает головой Балин и одним взглядом осаживает взметнувшегося было Кили. 

– Да я-то что? – с досадой огрызается Глоин. – Как Торин сказал, так и сделаю! А все же…

– Глоин, – колким льдом падает оклик Торина.

– Гном-раб разве гном?! – негромко, но с чувством огрызается Глоин, набычившись.

Сказал то, что думал.

Многие так думают. 

А потому мимо проходят… стыдятся.

Двалин тяжело смотрит-сверлит спину Глоина. Скудоимец. Денег жаль… за монету удавится. Двалин подавляет взметнувшиеся желание опробовать на прочность шею рыжего – сколько до последнего вздоха? Что он понимает, этот… скудоум?

Ничего.

А спина Двалина чешется. И чувствуется каждый рубец из забытого – преданному забвению, – детства…

_… Он считал себя хитрым. Светловолосый, вроде безобидный…думает, что он поверит. Щенок зло фыркает и обжигает взглядом парня-гнома, что протягивает ему руку, держа на раскрытой ладони откушенный печеный пирожок._

_– Вкусный, – говорит светловолосый. – Бери, не бойся!_

_Парень делает шаг и Щенок скалится, и из нутра вырывается рычание – не подходи! – а спиной вжимается в стену будки. Собачей будки. Серые глаза двуногого детеныша цепко-насторожено ловят каждое движение светловолосого парня. Подобрался, тело – струна, а рык – приглушенный – внушительный. Не подходи! Укушу! Ударишь – да, но укушу!_

_Не дамся._

_И светловолосый докумекивает. Вздыхает, сдаваясь, и осторожно кладет пирожок в пыль в нескольких шагах от Щенка. Тот невольно ведет носом, сглатывая – мясом пахнет… и живот подводит, ощутимо прилипнув к позвоночнику. Но нельзя. Нельзя – хозяин узнает, увидит и все. Еда – только то, что кидает хозяин, чужая еда – боль. Щенок знает, выучил._

_– Балин! – раздается в отдалении и светловолосый парень вздрагивает._

_– Возьми, – тихо говорит он, и, опустив плечи, уходит прочь быстрым шагом._

_Он уходит, а пирожок остается лежать в пыли. Обидно. Больно. Щенок зло смотрит на него… нутро сжимается в болезненный узел, скручивается так, что хочется выть… и Щенок не выдерживает. Отворачивается, утыкается лицом в острые, ободранные и грязные коленки. И терпит. Невыносимый, дурманящий, до боли запах еды. И соленое течет по щекам._

_Нельзя._

_Он сглатывает соленое, облизывает обветренные губы, полностью потерявшись в растянувшемся ярко-солнечном дне, что каленым солнцем гладит покрытую синяками худую – каждый позвонок-ребро видно – спину. А запах… запах!_

_И вдруг острая боль, на него обрушивается удар и Щенок взвизгнув от неожиданности, дергается, и скручивается в комок в пыли, закрывая голову руками-спицами._

_– Это кто тебя кормит? – зло спрашивает хозяин. – Я запретил жрать с чужих рук!_

_Хозяин пинком отбрасывает от Щенка пирожок и вновь больно вытягивает хлыстом. Но Щенок лишь крупно вздрагивает, но не слышно и звука._

_– Проси прощения, – велит хозяин._

_Щенок по пластунски, на четвереньках, подползает быстро и тычется лицом в пыльные сапоги хозяина, и мокрый след от языка полосой по грязной коже._

_– Хороший щенок, – голос хозяина усмехается довольно. – Встать!_

_Щенок послушно встает, а хозяин присаживается на корточки, подцепляет пальцем ошейник, тянет верх, заставляя встать на цыпочки, и крутит перед собой, в раздумье склонив голову к плечу. Стоять на цыпочках неудобно, а грубый ошейник душит-врезается под горло, и руки сами тянутся вверх…_

_– Лапы опустил… опустил я сказал!_

_Хозяин раздраженно хватает за волосы, вздергивает в воздух – и от боли в глазах соль и не видно за ней, а из груди рвется визг, – а в следующий миг на него обрушивается оплеуха, и Щенок кувырком падает в пыль, трясясь от боли и прижимая руки к голове. Там, где вырван клок волос, дикая боль…_

_Хозяин, сплюнув напоследок, уходит прочь, а Щенок, сглатывая соленое, ползком забирается в будку…_

_– Он был здесь! Говорю тебе, отец!_

_Голос снаружи, за будкой, подозрительно знаком, и Щенок замирает в будке, вжавшись в заднюю стенку и смотря на вход._

_– Балин… – раздается незнакомый, полный досады голос._

_– Он наверняка в будке! – горячо уверяет первый голос. – Он же был на цепи!_

_Перед входом в будку чьи-то ноги. Через миг в будку заглядывает светловолосый парень-гном. Тот самый. Из-за которого наказал хозяин. Щенок тут же оскаливается и рычит – на сей раз громко._

_– Вот ты где, – с непонятной радостью выдыхает парень. – Он здесь, отец!_

_– Балин, это просто собака!_

_– Нет! Я говорю правду!_

_Слышится ругань, и слышится звук смачного подзатыльника – слышится, но не видно. Но Щенок догадывается, что светловолосому досталось. А через мгновение рывок за цепь, и Щенок, задыхаясь, корчится в воздухе, повиснув на цепи. На цепи, которую держит гном, окаменевший от неожиданности._

_– Ты задушишь его! – вскрикивает светловолосый парень, и когда полузадушенный Щенок очухивается, то обнаруживает себя в его руках. И тут же вцепляется в руку, прокусывая до крови._

_Светловолосый ойкает, дергается, ослабляя хватку, но прежде чем Щенок успевает удрать, забиться обратно в будку, на него падает ткань – тяжелый плащ, – и вскоре он спеленут так, что не дернуться._

_– Дикий, – хмуро говорит старший гном. – Балин, боюсь, это уже не гном._

_– Отец, пожалуйста! Он просто запуган! С ним обращались как с животным! Он оправится!_

_– Ты ЭТО хочешь на первое совершеннолетие? Тратить деньги на того, кто…_

_– Да, я хочу! Так нельзя, отец! Это просто ребенок!_

_– Сам будешь за него отвечать, – сдается старший гном. – Мы даже не знаем из какого он Рода… у морийцев кровь дурная._

_– Я буду звать его Двалин, как брата, – дрожит голос светловолосого над головой._

_Гном замирает перед светловолосым, чернеет, и Щенок чует плохое, дергается, извивается в плаще._

_– Не смей…_

_– Двалин ушел в Чертоги, но он был бы рад! Ты знаешь, он верил, что каждый гном остается гномом, что бы не случилось! Что все гномы братья! Он бы не оставил его!_

Тот Двалин бы не оставил… 

Щенок, – нет, уже Пес, – встает и спокойно подходит к костру, под взглядом Балина, что напряженно следит за ним. Он знает этот взгляд. Долгие годы Балин смотрел на него так – Щенок не сразу умер в нем, и раз за разом вырывался наружу с ненавистью к миру, с рыком и желанием вцепиться в горло. Что-то в нем осталось от того щенка…

Двалин ловит взгляд брата и усмехается. Подходит спокойно и бросает в руки Глоина мешочек с монетами – все свои деньги.

– Не потратишься, – роняет он. Перехватывает удобней топор, опасно близко от Глоина, и легко закидывает за спину в перевязь. 

Поворачивается и уходит в темноту, скрываясь за деревья. Уходит, даже не глянув в ту сторону, где сидит, съежившись, найденный им беглый мориец.


	3. Master

Это была плохая попытка, очень плохая… и каждый раз, когда ногу прошивало очередной вспышкой острой, палящей боли, Бофур в этом убеждался. Он убежал… зачем он убежал? Что теперь будет?! Что же с ним сделают, когда его вернут хозяину?!

Даже помыслить страшно. От одной мысли сердце холодеет. И главное – Бофур ничегошеньки не может. И умолять о прощении бесполезно. Да и не помогут мольбы… хозяин безжалостен. 

Лагерь гномов погружен в сонную, предрассветную тишину. Только изредка прерываемой всхрапывающим то одним, то другим гномом. У углей прогоревшего костра нахохленным воробьем сидит клюющий носом юный рыжий гном, у которого в волосах, в тонкой у виска косице, торчат воткнутые перья для письма. Вид у него совершенно нелепый, а чернильное пятно на носу лишь усугубляет это впечатление. Будь бы Бофур здоров, он бы легко ушел из лагеря – сбежал. Но… это не так.

Бофур лежит у дерева, накрытый теплым шерстяным плащом с меховым подбоем, и от понимания чей это плащ еще более холодеет сердце. И непонятно – зачем? Зачем господин узбад, предводитель отряда гномов, с щедростью знатного, с барской своей руки пожертвовал жалкому, грязному рабу свой плащ?! Ведь скоро взойдет солнце, обагрит землю своими лучами, возвещая о начале дня и… это станет концом. Все вокруг Бофура проснутся и они вернут его назад, к хозяину. Зачем же этот плащ? Зачем эта доброта? 

Бофур всхлипывает под плащом, а пушистый мех воротника щекочет щеку, колет нос… и внутри все ноет. И нога тут не причем. И все что желает, о чем непрестанно молиться, чтобы солнце не вставало. Но в очередной раз жизнь жестко показала ему, что его желания – желания раба, – ничего не стоят.

Утреннее солнце ярко залило лес белесыми лучами, освещая покрытую инеем пожухлую осеннюю траву и безжалостно вырывая из сна одного гнома за другим. Все вокруг пришло в движение, зазвучали голоса, приветствуя друг друга с новым днем – по-доброму, мирно, дружески… и на Бофура, сжавшегося под плащом, пахнуло той невыносимо далекой жизнью, которая была оборвана и растоптана рабством. Жизнью, к которой не было возврата и которая, принадлежа другим, больно била наотмашь.

Звук тяжелых шагов, будто впечатывающихся в промороженную начавшимися холодами землю, он скорее ощутил, чем увидел. И когда шаги оборвались рядом, он нутром понял, кому они принадлежали. Через несколько вздохов плащ был снят, и Бофура окатило волной холода этого морозного утра. Он, поежившись, медленно сел, не подымая головы, видя перед собой сапоги предводителя. 

– Как ты? – прозвучал спокойный голос.

– Спасибо, господин, – пробормотал Бофур и попытался поклониться.

– Не кланяйся мне, – тут же резко остановил его узбад, и в голосе его прозвучала злость, заставляя Бофура еще сильнее вжать голову в плечи. – Ни к чему это! Оин, осмотри его ногу. Мы скоро выступаем. 

Лекарь подошел почти тотчас, сменяя предводителя, и осмотрел ногу, перевязал заново и заметил ободряюще, что обошлось видимо без заражения, а значит Бофур скоро пойдет на поправку. А затем к Бофуру подошел тот самый юный гном с перьями в косице, которые, однако, теперь перекочевали за его правое ухо, и протянул ему полную миску горячей, рассыпчатой каши с жирными кусочками соленого сала. Бофур и не помнил, когда ел такую кашу… и вчерашняя каша, и сегодняшняя была проглочена за короткое время. 

После быстрого завтрака гномы свернули лагерь, оседлали пони, навьючили и взобрались в седла. Высокий, мощный гном – тот самый, что нашел Бофура, – подошел к Бофуру, ведя своего пони под узды. Подошел, и, легко подхватив Бофура под подмышками, поднял и усадил на пони, взлетев в седло позади его. Узбад дал отмажку и отряд немедля двинулся через лес в ту сторону, что грозила Бофуру немыслимыми карами. 

Он помнил, помнил слова узбада, о том, что его выкупят, но… Бофур со всей четкостью и ясностью понимал – то были просто слова. Он ведь не знал, какое конченное, позорное существо представляет из себя Бофур… не знает, насколько он грязен. Но хозяин Бофура без всяких сомнений, тотчас же рассеет неведение узбада и вот тогда… а что будет тогда Бофур сил не имел додумать. 

Лес раздался в стороны, расступился, и копыта пони звонко зацокали по мощеному камнем тракту, что вел прямиком туда, где располагался постылый постоялый двор хозяина гнома. Бофур сидел в седле перед Двалином, низко опустив голову, в кольце его рук, держащих поводья, и, с каждым шагом пони, кошмарное место становилось все ближе. И не сбежать… безнадежно…

Постоялый двор вырос на изломе тракта, заворачивающего вправо, и при виде острой крыши, возвышающейся над крепким высоким забором, при громком лае дворового пса, Бофур дернулся, чуть не свалившись из седла, но был удержан стальной рукой. Бофур трепыхнулся вялой рыбешкой и сдался, горько всхлипнув. 

– Не бойся, – гулко ухнул над ним голос Двалина, и рука его еще крепче прижала раба к себе. Для надежности. 

Пони бодро вступили на обширный двор через гостеприимно распахнутые ворота, и на крыльцо незамедлительно вышел даже на вид грозный мужчина из людей. Высокий, сильный, с коротко стрижеными, тронутыми сединой волосами, с цепким взглядом колко-жестко смотрящий из-под кустистых бровей. Гномам было одного взгляда довольно, чтобы опознать перед собой того, для кого меч и ремесло воина было знакомо не по наслышке. 

И сердце Бофура обрывается, падает, и голос хозяина вызывает невольную дрожь.

– Ага, не зря я на него ошейник с бляхой надел! Благодарю, господа, за возврат этого беглеца, – голос мужчины сочится довольством.

– Не стоит благодарить, – сухо отрезает узбад, останавливая пони рядом с человеком, но не спеша покидать седло, и свысока смотря на человека. – Он у вас не задержится.

Хозяин в деланном изумлении вскидывает брови и усмехается.

– Вот как… отчего же? Или господин гном желает ограбить меня? Не думаю, что вы, уважаемый, желаете ссоры или плохой славы. 

– Верно, – нехотя-зло роняет Торин, обжигая человека взором, но тот лишь насмешливо-невозмутимо щурится. – Я уверен, что вы не откажетесь от лишних денег.

– Воно оно что… – тянет хозяин, кивая. – Это дело серьезное и с порога не делается. Да и ваш отряд устал с дороги. Поговорим чуть после, когда вы отдохнете и подкрепите силы доброй едой и выпивкой. А пока, уж будьте любезны отпустить моего раба. Он посидит в сарае до сговора, а то вновь сбежит.

– Он останется с нами, – отрезает Торин.

– Он останется, – кивает человек. – Если я его ПОЖЕЛАЮ продать… власти этих земель весьма насторожены к своим соседям гномам. Не стоит портить дружбу двух народов ради одного раба… о котором вы ничего не знаете. 

Узбад мрачнеет, но человек встречает его взгляд не дрогнув, осознавая свою правоту и силу с правом. Гномам не нужна лишняя ссора с людьми так близко от Эред Луин. Торин скрипит зубами и оборачивается к Двалину.

– Двалин, отпусти его, – негромко и твердо говорит он. В ответ на него смотрят глаза взбешенного зверя, готового сорваться с повадка. – Верь мне…

– Брат, – Балин дотрагивается до плеча Двалина и тот, пересилив себя, подчиняется. 

Бофур встает на утоптанную землю двора одной ногой, другой стараясь не касаться земли, и смотрит на хозяина со страхом. А тот кивает своему работнику на Бофура, и тот, вцепившись в плечо гнома, тащит его с глаз долой…

***************************************************************

Двалин тяжко смотрит на Торина. Тот же старательно отводит взгляд. Чувствует себя виноватым и есть отчего. Дело выкупа оказалось непростым, и даже опыт Глоина в торговле с людьми не помог. Человек упорно отказался говорить с ними до следующего утра, а это значит, что он по-прежнему властен делать с беднягой, что им повстречался, что пожелает. И Торин не может силой заставить хозяина постоялого двора продать им Бофура. Вернее может, но тогда Эред Луин потеряет возможность продавать свои изделия в близлежащем городе, а значит продовольствие, зерно придется покупать за много миль отсюда. Снаряжать караваны очень хлопотно и неизвестно к пользе ли будет. 

Он не может себе позволить необдуманных действий. Он в ответе за благополучие нескольких сотен гномов, их жен и детей. Жизнь одного гнома-морийца против них? Нет, он сделает что может хотя бы ради Двалина, но без лишнего риска…

Торин не хотел думать, что станет делать, если у них ничего не выйдет…

В комнате царит нехорошие молчание. Торин думает, Балин тревожится, Двалин ждет, не сводя с Торина глаз. Смотрит не мигая, набычившившись, как смотрят по обыкновению дикие волки в клетках человеческих зверинцев. Он и есть зверь, и Торин знает историю Двалина, что в детстве выживал в собачьей будке…

_– Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить, – сказал Трайн и дернул головой, зовя идти за собой._

_Торин с радостью оставил пыльный талмуд на столе и бегом бросился за отцом. Интересно, куда они идут и с кем отец хочет его познакомить? Любопытство разрывает Торина, и мальчик с трудом удерживается, чтобы не засыпать отца вопросами…_

_– Здрав будь, Фундин, – приветствует отец незнакомого гнома._

_– Мой принц, – склоняет голову в легком поклоне названный Фундином._

_– Я слышал, ты с сыном вернулись в Эребор не одни, – говорит Трайн. – Говорят также, ты нарушил старый обычай._

_Торин насторожился и с беспокойством смотрит на взрослых. На него не обращают внимания. Оно-то и верно. Он просто мальчик, которому не к месту нос перед взрослыми задирать. Ничего он из себя пока не представляет. Вот вырастет, докажет право называться гномом, воином, вот тогда… а пока кто он такой, чтобы взрослый его приветствовал? Даже не наследник… Дед порешил назначить наследником младшего, Фрерина. Ну и пусть, а Торин станет воином!..._

_Трайн смотрит твердо, а Фундин поджимает губы, невольно стиснув кулаки._

_– Нет чести слепо следовать обычаю, – негромко отвечает гном._

_Трайн смотрит испытывающее на Фундина._

_– Тот гном жив? – спрашивает Трайн. – Правду, Фундин. Не лги мне._

_– Не имею права перед Родом, – несколько резко от обиды отрезает Фундин. – Он был в своем праве и он продал мне право решать судьбу ребенка своего кровника._

_Взрослые смотрят в глаза друг другу и Торин ежится от довольно страшного ощущения… того, что повисло в воздухе между мужчинами. Мальчик же рядом с ними подобно маленькому камушку…_

_– Хорошо, – кивает Трайн. – И ты решил его судьбу?_

_– Балину нужен брат, – сухо роняет Фундин, хмуро смотря на принца._

_– Махал приводит детей к отцам разными путями, – неожиданно мягко говорит отец Торина. – Я понимаю. Я привел своего сына. Пусть будут товарищами._

_У Фундина опускаются плечи, и он отрицательно качает головой._

_– Ваше высочество, ничего не выйдет. Он как дикий волчонок или крысеныш из шахт. Он не говорит, кусается и только Балина подпускает с едой. Только с едой… он может навредить вашему сыну._

_– И все же я хочу, чтобы Торин увиделся с ним. Я настаиваю…_

_Фундин нехотя покоряется воле Трайна и приглашает идти за собой. Торин идет за отцом и поэтому, когда Фундин открывает дверь в одну из комнат в своих покоях, он не сразу видит того мальчика, которого Фундин сравнил с крысенышем. Отец поворачивается и толкает Торина вперед, и он вступает в комнату…_

_В дальнем углу комнаты, на скомканном шерстяном одеяле стоит на четвереньках… существо. Голое, тощее, с длинными спутанными в ком волосами, что припадает к полу и ощеривает зубы, стоит Торину вступить в комнату._

_Оно рычит. Негромко, но грозно до печенок. Но когда в комнату вступает отец, Торин видит в карих глазах существа страх, и оно прижимается к стене, переставая рычать, затравленно смотря на взрослых за спиной Торина._

_– Почему он голый? – спрашивает отец._

_– Он не привык к ней. Мы пытались его одеть, но ничего не вышло._

_– Он боится вас, – вырывается у Торина. Он оборачивается к взрослым и заявляет: – Вы его пугаете!_

_Трайн кивает, задумчиво смотря на двуного детеныша Фундина._

_– Верно. И его страх справедлив… Фундин, дети быстрее нас смогут ему помочь…_

_Торин не слушает, что говорит Трайн и что отвечает Фундин. Он осторожно делает несколько шажков забившемуся в угол мальчишке, садится на корточки и нерешительно улыбается._

_– Привет, я Торин…_

… Отчаянный стук в двери прерывает воспоминания.

– Пожалуйста, откройте! Пожалуйста! – раздается детский голос, что срывается будто в плаче. 

Они тут же на ногах, и руки ложатся на мечи и топоры. Глоин распахивает дверь, и в комнату вваливается худенькая девочка в старом коричневом платье и в латаном-перелатаном переднике. Рыженькая, с серыми глазами, с острым личиком. Обычная человеческая девочка, из глаз которой текут слезы. Но у ней за спиной никого…

– Пожалуйста! Помогите! Вы же гномы! – выпаливает она сквозь слезы. – Они замучают его!

– Тише, успокойся! – Балин кладет руку на голову девочке, которую просто трясет. – Что случилось? Скажи толком…

– Бофур… они замучают его! Отец… он взял кнут! И в сарай пошёл… он убьёт его! Пожалуйста, вы ведь тоже гномы!

Торину в миг все ясно. Двалин с рыком подхватывает топор и бросается вон из комнаты, а Торин бросается вслед.


	4. Punishment

_– Ты думаешь, я с тобой шутки шутить буду? – пальцы человека больно вцепились в волосы, выкручивая их и оттягивая назад так, что, казалось, сейчас шея переломится._

_– Прошу вас… я не хотел… – лицо гнома исказилось от боли, а человек неотрывно смотрел на него, с открытым удовольствием продолжая выкручивать на затылке несчастного волосы. Выкрутить до предела и рвануть резко – пусть небольшая прядь, зато боли до слез и невольного крика._

_Простое наказание – не оставляющее шрамов и синяков, но оставляющее болезненное послевкусие надолго. Напоминание, что не стоит злить хозяина._

_Гном всхлипывает, держится за затылок, а человек нарочисто-брезгливо сбрасывает на пол, под ноги, черную прядь волос. Подымает руку, намереваясь вновь зарыться пальцами в волосы невольника, но гном шугано дергается, вжимаясь в стену. Человек усмехается – хорошо._

_– Что я тебе приказал? – вкрадчиво спрашивает он. – Я приказал быть послушным… делать, что велят… а ты что же? Кусаться?!_

_Человек замахивается, и гном затравленно вжимается в стену, закрывается руками…_

_– Руки убрал, – цедит хозяин. – Руки!_

_Черноволосый гном медленно, вздрагивая, подчиняется… и от оглушительной затрещины звенит в голове._

_– Всего-то требовалось рот открыть и потерпеть… а он сопротивляться и кусаться. Ты заслужил наказание. Стоять! Не дергайся!_

_Человек прижимает его к стене дома одной рукой, и срывает с него штаны до колен._

_– Не надо!_

_– Заткнись! – еще одна пощечина… – Бэд, ко мне! Фьють!_

_Крупный кудлатый пес-подросток подбегает, виляя хвостом._

_– Тебе нравится Бэд, Бофур? Я видел, как ты его гладил. Бэд хороший пес… только молодой да глупый, а клычки у него уже острые, крепкие… двинешься – укусит._

_Человек ловит пса за холку и тыкает его носом в пах гнома. А тот обмирает от ужаса, только черные глаза распахиваются от жути происходящего. Пес фыркает, обдает теплым дыханием, и гнома начинает трясти._

_– Что Бэд, не нравится? – спрашивает человек и берет яйцо из лукошка, что было оставлено кем-то на крышке пивной пустой бочки, поставленной рядом с другими бочками на дворе. Хруст раздавленной скорлупы, и у Бофура перехватывает дыхание, а человек вымазывает его низ живота, член, растирает жидкое, липкое, дурно пахнущие яйцо по его телу._

_Пес заинтригованно переступает с лапы на лапу, тянется, подлезает под руку человека …_

_– Давай Бэд, давай, мальчик…_

_И мокрый, холодный нос тычется в пах, и у гнома подгибаются колени. Шершавый язык, как наждачкой, проходит по коже, и Бофур белеет мертвенно, и по лицу текут слезы, но он их даже не осознает… он глохнет, обмирая, охваченный ужасом, чувствуя каждой клеткой тела шершавый язык и твердость белоснежных клыков… Пес лижет, сильно проводя языком по коже, вылизывая пах, подныривая носом под ствол члена, добираясь до яичек…_

_Жалкий скулеж гнома, что не помнит себя, и ухмылка человека, что довольно ухмыляется…_

_– Пшёл прочь! – мужчина отталкивает пса и за волосы толкает Бофура на землю. – На колени! А теперь открыл рот, живо!_

_По лицу гнома бегут слезы. Его всего бьет дрожь, и он покоряется, подчиняясь нажиму пальцев, что вцепились в щеки. Пальцы тут же лезут в рот, в самое горло, и Бофур давится, его мутит, а жестокий голос его хозяина впивается в мозг, бьет по самому больному:_

_– Хороший ротик… соси, сука… или ты хочешь, чтобы я псами ту рыжую тварь затравил?... хорошо соси, сука!_

_Пальцы то толкаются в горло, то чуть поддаются назад, и тошнота все сильнее подкатывает к горлу, так что терпеть ее становится все труднее. Но наконец человек вытаскивает свои пальцы, и Бофур с облегчением сглатывает, молясь, чтобы на этом все кончилось. Но через мгновение надежда оставляет его. Мужчина перед ним расстёгивает ремень и приспускает штаны. Все внутри сжимается от вида полувставшего от возбуждения члена._

_– Открыл рот, и только попробуй у меня… – хозяин подтаскивает его за волосы к своему паху, и в губы Бофура тычется чужой ствол. – Давай, или я твою сестру на кол усажу!_

_И сил сопротивляться попросту нет…_

__Бофур сидит в сарае, подтянув колени к груди. Сидит, уткнувшись лицом в колени, и в голове пусто от страха, и сердце заполошно стучит в груди. Вот и все… его отдали. Вот и все…

Дверь сарая со скрипом распахивается. Бофур подымает голову и видит хозяина, держащего кнут.

– Время наказания.

И все внутри обрывается.

– Ты заслужил наказание…

Он приказывает встать, и Бофур, объятый страхом, с трудом подымается, но не успевает встать, как мужчина с силой бьет его кулаком. Бофура отбрасывает, и он падает на пол, подвернув раненую ногу. От боли перед глазами встает тьма и крик рвется с губ. Но его перешибает обрушившийся на спину кнут. 

– Так-то, падаль… – и кнут вновь занесен над невольником.

Бофур корчится под ударами кнута, болезненные крики рвут воздух, а глаза человека горят удовлетворением. Но эта забава-наказание вскоре надоедает ему, и он опускает руку, сворачивает кнут и вдруг усмехается, посмотрев на длинную, толстую рукоять кнута. Он делает шаг, склоняется над гномом и резкими рывками стаскивает с него лохмотья.

– Ты слишком грязен, чтобы я сам занялся тобой. Ну что ж, ты заслужил боль…

Он приставляет толстый конец рукояти меж половинок и с силой надавливает, прорывается внутрь тела, и тело гнома выгибается, и в уши бьётся дикий, звериный крик боли. Но человек упорно проталкивает внутрь рукоять кнута, прижимая раба к земле. Вводит наполовину, пережидает, пока тело избитого, истерзанного гнома не перестает сотрясать судороги боли, и… он чуть вытаскивает рукоять и вновь делает толчок… вновь и вновь…

Крики сменяет сорванный хрип-вой, меж половинок гнома появляется алое, и, пожалуй, уже стоило бы остановиться…

За спиной человека с грохотом падает хлипкая дверь сарая. Человек не успевает даже обернуться, как перед глазами взрывается болью тьма… 

********************************************************

– Оин? – негромко-вопросительно окликает узбад, и лекарь оглядывается с таким видом, что Торин ждет самого худшего.

– Тело его заживет, а вот душа… сильно сомневаюсь, – роняет Оин хмуро. – Я дал ему настойку, чтобы он уснул. Во сне ему будет легче… если это возможно… пережить это. Только вот что, узбад, сомневаюсь я, что он со здравым рассудком очнется… Не лучше ли быть милосердным к нему?

Торин чернеет. Быть милосердным – значит, убить…

– Это всегда… успеется. 

– Торин! – в комнату заглядывает Балин. – Во дворе разъезд всадников. С ними, насколько я понял, их капитан. 

– Так быстро? – удивился Торин. 

Торговые тракты всегда охраняются конными разъедами-всадниками, что иногда проверяют караваны и обозы купцов на предмет запрещенных товаров, сверяют грамоты-купчии, выданные купцам властями людских городов. Но главное следят за порядком, разыскивают преступников и препровождают их в места, где свершится суд и будет определено наказание. 

Это были земли людей, и законы здесь царили людские. Хочет того Торин, или нет, но они должны следовать этим законам. На каждой земле свои порядки и свои владетели. Потому и послал племянников к ближайшей заставе всадников. Но не могли же они вернуться так быстро?!

Торин поспешил вниз, а Балин за спиной негромко рассказал, что Фили с братом и выехать за ворота не успели, а разъезд уж на излучине дороги был. И более того, у капитана разъезда грамота некая есть. Всадники лишь в ворота въехали, а капитан уж приказами сыпать стал – обыскать все и найти некие ящики. 

Услышав это, Торин мрачно кивнул, испытывая злорадство. Не могли всадники явиться по пустому делу, а значит у мерзавца-хозяина рыльце в пушку, как люди говорят. А значит, есть шанс договориться с капитаном разъезда. Но все оборачивается гораздо лучше… и проще.

На первом этаже постоялого двора, трое людей, в плащах дорожных всадников, что-то усердно искали. Двое, стоя на коленях, простукивали пол кулаками, с серьезными лицами прислушиваясь. Третий, стоял у камина и заглядывал в трубу, а рядом с ним изнывал от любопытства Нори. Этот явно бы не отказался поучаствовать в таинственных поисках. Остальные из отряда Торина с настороженностью взирали на людей, засев за одним из столов. 

–… обыскать здесь все снизу до верха! – с этими словами в зал, где постояльцы по обыкновению в данных заведениях вкушали еду, вошел капитан всадников.

Очень высокий, невероятно тощий, с длинным лошадиным лицом и с соломенными, выгоревшими на солнце волосами, молодой мужчина. Он цепко обвел взором всех в зале – и своих подчиненных, и гномов, – зацепился взглядом за Торина, заприметил стоящего за ним Балина и решительно направился к ним.

– Капитан третьего подразделения, Керн из Сарка, – представился он четко, по-военному отрывисто. – С кем имею честь?

– Торин, сын Трайна, узбад Эред Луин, – спокойно представился в свою очередь Торин, и в синих его глазах мелькнуло сдержанное одобрение. Такой склад людей он уважал. К великому сожалению, их было до прискорбия мало…

Капитан вряд ли осознавал, что стоит за титулом «узбад» и кто такой Торин на самом деле, но титул он распознал и сделал правильный вывод.

– Неудачный выбор для отдыха, ваша светлость, со всем уважением, – сказал капитан, обозначив легкий поклон. 

– Почему же?

– Поступил приказ проверить все постоялые дворы на тракте от Сарка до Мириона и Бри. Особо уделив внимание тем хозяевам этих дворов, кто схож с описанием Лерна Злого. 

– Никто не знает, как выглядит этот убийца, – заметил Торин напряженно.

Лерн Злой был известным разбойником и убийцей. Но вот уже лет девять как он будто растворился в воздухе. 

– Теперь это известно, – ответствовал капитан Керн. – И потому мы здесь.

– Капитан! – возопил один из всадников, что простукивал пол, забравшись под один из столов. – Есть тайник!

Через короткое время стол был опрокинут, а пол вскрыт. Взорам всадников и гномов, что, не выдержав, тоже решили подойти и взглянуть, предстал деревянный ящик. Отодрав крышку, все смогли увидеть десятки мечей из лучшей стали. Из гномьей стали. Торин выругался про себя. Гномы не продавали свои мечи людям. И оружия для них не ковали. А если ковали, то лишь в дар тем, кто оказал гномам неоценимые услуги. А вот сталь и прочее – да. И даже это судя по всему вышло боком.

– Здесь оружия на три десятка человек… – присвистнул один из всадников.

– Здесь выходит… – прошептал капитан, сжав ладонь на рукояти меча. В этот миг в зал вошли еще три всадника. Обернувшись к ним, капитан приказал: 

– Найти хозяина двора! Он арестовал!

– Не стоит его искать, – вмешался Торин. – Он уже под замком, по моему распоряжению.

Капитан обернулся к нему, молча требуя объяснения.

– У меня было на это право… этот мерзавец силой удерживал здесь моего подданного, нацепив на него ошейник раба.

– Похищение… – понятливо кивнул капитан, даже не усомнившись в словах Торина.

–… а также мужеложство.

Более Торин ничего не добавил. Сказанного было довольно. В этих землях хоть и признавали рабство, но крайне жестко следили за этим. Ни один из жителей не мог стать рабом – лишь чужеземцы, которых покупали на торгах в городах и за которых платили определенный налог в казну. Но Торин сильно сомневался, что Бофур попал в рабство именно так. Гном предпочтет смерть такой жизни… а Бофур между тем довольно долго был во власти мерзавца. Как же так вышло?

Но главное не это. А то, что мужеложство здесь являлось преступлением. Лицо капитана исказилось от отвращения. 

– Он понесет достойное наказание за свои дела, – сказал капитан Керн.

– Вопрос какое?

– За пособничество к мятежу, за снабжение оружием банды отступников, что дезертировали из армии Сарканского царства, – повешение. За мужеложство – оскопление. Ко всему – все имущество будет конфисковано и передано казне.

Торин удовлетворенно кивнул. 

*************************************************

Оставаться здесь, в этом отвратном месте, никто не желал. Пони были оседланы, навьючены, и весь отряд ждал лишь знака Торина. Двалин сидел в седле, бережно удерживая перед собой в седле завернутого в одеяла бессознательного Бофура. И Торин уж был готов дать отмашку убираться отсюда, как из дома донеслись женские вопли:

–… Дрянь! Ненавижу! Гнома она пожалела! Тварь сучья! Отца под петлю! Убирайся! Убью, дрянь!..

Под вопли из дома выбежала рыжая девочка, плача навзрыв. Встрепанная, с исхлестанными пощечинами щеками. Поскользнулась в грязи и упала на колени, заревев в голос. Лица гномов вытянулись. Всадники уже убрались со двора, прихватив с собой попавшегося Лерна. Жене же его было сказано, чтобы к вечеру следующего дня ее здесь не было. Это больше не ее дом…

Это было справедливо по мнению Торина. Она знала, кто ее муж и что за дела он творит… при ней муж издевался и мучил Бофура. Она заслужила и худшее наказание. Но… только сейчас Торин и остальные, смотря на девочку, что плакала на коленях в грязи, осознали и другую вещь. А как же эта девочка? Что же с ней будет?

– А-а-а… да пошло оно все! – не выдержал Глоин. Плюнул, слез с пони и подошел к девочке. Подхватил на руки: – Ну, не реви, дочка! 

Торин отвернулся, и дал отмашку:

– Едем!

В конце концов, это был выбор Глоина.


	5. nightmares of the past

Тугие струи дождя хлещут в землю, выбивая в размякшей до грязи земле дробь. Небо низко зависло над лесом и деревья со стоном раскачивались из стороны в сторону под порывами дождя и могучего ветра. С гулким гулом ветер ввинчивался в печную трубу небольшого домика из серого камня и устрашающе выл неупокоенной фэа.

У крохотного окошка за грубым деревянным столом сидел долговязый молодой мужчина. Короткие темно-русые волосы встрепанными вихрами, будто не знали расчески. Тонкие губы сомкнуты, лицо бледное, и хмуро сведенные вместе серые брови. Серые глаза мужчины серьезны, и он мерно, не отвлекаясь, долго-долго толчет в каменной ступке, растирая в пыль, сушеные листья некой целебной травы.

У стены стоит кроватка-колыбелька, в которой спит, распластавшись лягушонком, маленький мальчик с черными волосенками. На щечках горит лихорадочный, нездоровый румянец.

– Мама… – тихонько-жалобно срывается с губ малыша, и рыжая гномка, что хлопочет у печи, тут же бросается к нему.

– Тише, маленький, все хорошо, – ласково прошептала она, беря на руки малыша и гладя его по голове. – Что случилось? Ш-ш-ш… тише, Бифур… 

Мужчина за столом отставил от себя ступку, устало оттер лицо ладонью и коротко взглянул на гномку.

– Что он? 

– Горячий, – тихо отозвалась гномка. – Лобик так и горит.

Мужчина встал, подошел к полке на стене, уставленной коробками и глиняными горшочками, несколько мгновений посмотрел на них и снял с полки небольшой коробок.

– Здесь жар-трава, – сказал он. – Вскипяти воду, брось шепотку и подожди немного, как заварится до желто-красного, так смешай с теплым молоком и дай ему. Должно помочь.

– Спасибо, – также тихо поблагодарила мужчину гномка.

– Не за что благодарить, Ури, – горько качнул головой мужчина. – Лекарь я хреновый… да и…

Мужчина передернул плечами и вновь сел за стол, вновь продолжив свою работу. На душе у него было тоскливо и горько. Плохой лекарь? Да и мужчина из него аховый… сидит в этой дыре, в тайном логовище бандитов, и покорно лечит их от ран. И ничего толком не может. Даже сбежать. Да как? И он, и Ури, вынуждены сидеть и смиренно выполнять все, что прикажут. У него семья, у нее брат… 

С грохотом распахнувшаяся дверь заставила вздрогнуть мужчину и гномку. Они со страхом уставились на тяжело дышащего, опершегося на косяк дверей бандита.

– Чего уставились? – зло выплюнул Лерн. – Не ждали? 

Бандит вошел в дом и рухнул на лавку у стены, обессилено откинувшись на стену.

– Ты, лекарь, – процедил он, сквозь зубы, – поднял свой зад. Раны перевяжи, а ты, дура рыжая, выпить дай. Чё застыли?!

Ури и лекарь молча повиновались. С Лерном шутки были плохи. Отыграется на семье лекаря или на брате Ури. Или – не дай валар! – на ребенке.

На явившемся Лерне были две прескверные раны – на боку и на правом плече. Кровь пропитала куртку и рубаху насквозь. Лицо бандита были мертвенно-бледно, а глаза нехорошо блестели. Лекарь искренне жалел, что те, кто ранил его, не довели дело до конца. 

– Ба! Какие люди! – в дверях домика встал еще один бандит. Лекарь зло закусил губу – да пропади они пропадом! – Лерн, орочье ты дерьмо, кто тебя так покусал?

– Кто покусал, тот уже сдох, – хрипло отвечал Лерн. – Дверь закрой, тянет.

Бандит в дверях усмехнулся, захлопывая дверь. Походя сунул рыжей гномке освежеванного зайца, буркнув «займись», и сел к столу.

– Что случилось? – спросил он у Лерна.

– Всадники… – Лерн покосился на лекаря и гномку, что неудержались и переглянулись меж собой. – И гномы. Кто-то слил нас, Эйс. О заговоре стало известно. 

Эйс грязно выругался.

– А как ты… – Эйс напряженно уставился на Лерна.

– Как-как… задом кверху. Ночью смог руки освободить. Парочку прибил и ушел. Лошадь у дома видал? Из разъезда. Охолони! Нет хвоста…

– Смотри, Лерн… иначе наши тебя и… 

– Не пугай, пуганый. Что я тебе, зелень? Нашим надо знать дать. Либо собираемся и бьем щас, либо уматываем пока не поздно.

– М-да… дела…

Эйс хмуро вертел в руке нож, что рыбкой вертелся у него в пальцах. Лерн настороженно не сводил с него глаз. И все же не смог ничего…

Тонкое лезвие, остро отточенное, словно в масло вошло аккурат в горло. Эйс изогнул губы в усмешке, с искреннем злорадством смотря на сползшего на пол, хрипящего, захлебывающегося кровью, Лерна.

– Четвертовать бы тебя… да больно воздух поганишь, – сказал он Лерну, что невидящими глазами уставился в низкий потолок дома.

Ури и лекарь обмерли, замерли на месте. Эйс глянул на них.

– Ну, что? Конец. Вещи-шмотки собирайте. До деревни провожу.

– А наши как же? – тихо спросил лекарь.

– Если наши были у этого, – Эйс брезгливо дернул головой, указывая на Лерна, – значит, гнома, брата твоего, Ури, освободили. А деревню мы давно взяли. Три дня как наши разъезды там. Собирайтесь.

Ури и лекарь неверяще-радостно переглянулись.

***************************************************

Ледяные капли сорвались с разлапистых ветвей ели и упали вниз, точно угодив за шиворот молодого гнома, дежурившего у костра. Зашипев рассерженным котом, юный кареглазый гном передернул плечами. Сырость и холод пробирались сквозь слои одежды до самых костей, и спасения от этого не было.

Мрачный, могучий гном с многочисленными рунами-татуировками даже внимания не обратил на шипение юного товарища. Мысли его были целиком поглощены тревогой, что заставляла вновь и вновь обращать его взор к лежащему под натянутым тентом гному. Тот, укутанный в плащ, мерно дышал, не приходя в сознание.

Это мучило тревогой.

Гном встал и, подойдя, укрыл лежащего еще своим плащом. Холодно. Слишком холодно, но ему, Двалину, холод не страшен.

Кареглазый гном у костерка шмыгнул носом. Он бы от еще одного плаща не отказался. И что он такой мерзлявый? Аж стыдно, ежели заметят… 

– Что, братец? – весело и отвратно бодро вопросил, плюхаясь рядом, светловолосый парень-гном. – Замерз?

– П-ф! – фыркнул обижено Кили. – С чего ты взял? Это зимой холодно!

– А сейчас всего-то осень, – подхватил понимающе Фили. – На-ка фляжку, глотни немного! Другим не говори, а то нам не хватит.

Чего именно не хватит, Кили понял лишь глотнув из фляжки и тут же задохнувшись.

– Предупреждать надо! – просипел он, отходя.

Фили лишь усмехнулся.

– Не малой, чего говорить?

Кили еще раз глотнул из фляжки, чисто из вредности, чувствуя, как его окатывает теплая волна.

– Э-э-э! Мне оставь!

Кили сделал вид, что щас еще раз отхлебнет – на сей раз до дна – и Фили-братец полез с возмущенной миной отымать драгоценную фляжку. Начавшуюся возню охолонил проходящий мимо узбад – щедро одарив обоих олухов затрещинами.

И на привале вновь встала тоскливая тишина, прерываемая хриплым карканьем ворон в осеннем лесу. 

Над лесом медленно вставала ночь…

Он лежал на земле, чувствуя пальцами шершавые осенние листья, ковром улегшиеся меж голых деревьев, сквозь ветви которых мертво-слепо сияли далекие звезды.

Тишина…

Глухо ухает вдалеке сова.

Тихо-звонко трескает в огне ветка, но часовой у костра, подперев ладонью щёку, спит…

А под деревом лежит, погруженный в целительный сон лекарственной настойкой Оина Бофур. Спина его горит от боли и отдается эхом в сон, вызывая мучительные кошмары-воспоминания…

_«–Ну же, Ури! Улыбнись! – смеется он, дергая за косу сестру. – Что ты такая смурная, Бом-Бом?_

_– Тревожно как-то… – виновато улыбается сестра, и морщится, прижимая ладошку к животу._

_– Ты чего? – тревожится он._

_– Толкается, – тихонько-счастливо вздыхают в ответ._

_– Дай потрогаю!_

_– Бофур! – сестренка взвизгивает, и ее ладошка легонько хлопает по макушке настырного братца, а тот уж с улыбкой до ушей прижимается к ее животу… и кто-то сердито-прицельно – вполне себе ощутимо! – пинается прямо в прижатое к животу ухо._

_– Ух, какой! – уважительно прицокивает языком Бофур, демонстративно потирая ухо. – Родного дядьку по уху! Грозный пацан будет!_

_– А может, девочка, – чуть уязвлено возражает Ури…»_

__И счастливое, светлое воспоминание, сменяет собой другое, от которого охватывает ужас и отчаянье…

_«– Не тронь ее! – в отчаянье кричит он, а бандит усмехается, притягивая к себе сестру за рыжие косы, и издевательски скользит плашмя тонким лезвием по щеке._

_– Что мы тут прячем, птичка? – мурлычет, зло насмехаясь, человек._

_Сестра белее снега и трясется от страха, широко раскрытыми глазами неотрывно смотря на врага… а он рвется из рук его дружков._

_– Не смей! Не трогай ее!_

_Человек нехотя-равнодушно поворачивает к нему голову. Скользит взглядом по нему, оглядывая с ног до головы. Усмехается._

_– А то что, гном? Что ты мне сделаешь?_

_Бофур ничего не может сделать. Сейчас ничего, а вот человек и его дружки могут сделать что угодно. И это ужасает. Увидеть распоротый живот сестренки… Бофура начинает мутить от одной только мысли. И все в нем холодеет._

_– Отпусти ее. Отпусти Ури! Я… я все сделаю. Что хочешь… отпусти!_

_Человек задумчиво чуть склоняет голову на бок, сощуривает глаза и велит:_

_– Отпустите его._

_Руки Бофура отпускают и он дергается к сестре, но нож тут же прижат к ее шее и он застывает от страха._

_– На колени, – велит человек._

_Гном не встает на колени. НИКОГДА._

_Бофур смотрит на сестру… и встает на колени, опустив голову._

_– Умница… хороший гном, – хвалит человек, будто собаке говоря. И Бофура передергивает. – Пожалуй, ты игрушка получше…»_

__Игрушка.

Бофур сжимается в клубок под плащом и одеялом, зажмурившись… но воспоминания горят перед глазами…

_«Бофур со страхом смотрит на человека. Ури съежилась рядом, вцепившись в его руку. Человек подходит и лениво спрашивает:_

_– Ты, или твоя рыжая? – Бофур не отвечает. Язык не поворачивается._

_Их слишком много, а он один… он не может рисковать Ури!_

_И малышом._

_– Встать!_

_Пальцы сестры до боли сжимаются на руке. Она отчаянно хватается за него, но Бофур встает, как приказано, и Ури задушенно всхлипывает._

_– Руки, – еще один приказ. Когда Бофур подымает руки, человек связывает их обрывком грубой веревки._

_Он тащит его за собой, вцепившись в волосы. Садится на лавку и ставит Бофура меж широко разведенных колен._

_– Знаешь, что я могу сделать с твоей рыжей? – предупреждающе говорит он, а после… Бофур дергается, вспыхнув от стыда унижения._

_Человек резко сдирает с него штаны, держа его за плечо, и унизительно громко, звонко шлепает по заду._

_– Гляньте-ка, какая красота! Как у шлюхи, а!_

_Щеки горят, а в ушах барабаны… и болезненный щипок за зад._

_– Нравится? Не дергайся, мы с тобой поиграем… тебе понравится!_

_Человек силой усаживает Бофура на свои колени и крепко стискивает в ладони его член. И начинает… тискать, дрочить. На глазах остальных бандитов._

_На глазах Ури…_

_– Не трепыхайся, сука!_

_Стыд… стыд… стыд жжет, выворачивает душу, и от унижения вскипают слезы на глазах._

_– Расслабься… ты у меня кончишь, как последняя сучка… или с рыжей поиграть?_

_Стыдно!_

_Ури…_

_Ладонь человека жесткая, шершавая, но обжигает, как каленое железо. А тело горит, наливается свинцом, и в голове грохотом бьют барабаны. Острое чувство стыда, так сильно, но… стыдно-то как!_

_Тело окликается…_

_И Бофур с задушенным всхлипом содрогается дрожью в руках человека._

_– Что, понравилось? – выдыхает на ухо человек. – Понравилось... У тебя тело, как у последней трактирной бабы._

_Человек вновь хлопает его по ягодицам и сует руку меж половинок, тыкаясь пальцами в дырочку…_

_Бофур дико изгибается в его руках, дергается, а сердце в ужасе заходится… а пальцы болезненно ввинчиваются внутрь, раздирая…»_

Бофур скулит во сне, дергается, распахивает наполненные страхом глаза, мутно-пусто смотря перед собой. В двух шагах горит костер, и треск сырых ветвей…

Настойка Оина туманит сознание, упорно утягивает в сон… Бофур не может сопротивляться и вновь уплывает в небытие. Только перед тем, как раствориться во тьме сна, он краем сознания отмечает чьё то присутствие. Чья-то рука опускается на его плечо – тяжелая, крепкая… и Бофур чует табачный дым с пряными нотками. 

И странным образом кошмары уходят… и Бофуру ничего не снится…


	6. fear in the past

– Мы достигнем Саркса завтра к вечеру. Встреча с наместником, заключение договора… мы пробудем там примерно дня три-четыре, а может и дольше. Все зависит от того, что собой представляет лорд Зейд. Но к концу декады мы вернемся. Думаю, этого времени хватит, чтобы мориец пришел в себя и оправился, – говорил Торин, спускаясь по лестнице таверны. – Двалин, постарайся, чтобы и таверна, и этот поселок, остались в целости. Нам ни к чему ссоры с людьми так близко от Эред Луина.

– Я понял, – коротко отвечал спускающийся за ним Двалин.

– Я надеюсь на тебя, – сказал Торин, выходя на крыльцо небольшой таверны. – Мы постараемся вернуться как можно быстрее.

На маленьком дворе перед крытой верандой фыркали, переступали с копыта на копыто пони, уже оседланные, и их владельцы в последний раз проверяли их упряжь. Торин и Двалин пожали друг другу руки и дружески стукнулись лбами.

– До встречи, – негромко сказал Торин.

– Проваливай, – благодушно фыркнул Двалин.

Тот лишь мимолетно улыбнулся и повернулся к ждущим его гномам.

– По седлам, едем, – отдал команду Торин, сходя по ступеням.

Двалин стоял на крытой веранде, смотря, как гномы садятся на своих пони и вслед за Торином покидают двор таверны. Как только последний всадник исчез из виду за воротами, гном развернулся и пошел обратно в таверну. Торин был прав, само собой… нельзя было тащить с собой избитого в кровь и измученного насилием и неволей морийца. Он нуждался в покое, в тепле, и в нормальной еде. И в лечении. Поэтому Двалин оставался вместе с ним в первой же таверне маленького поселка у тракта на Саркс, а остальные ехали дальше. Дела, по которым Торин и отправился в этот поход, не терпели отлагательств. От благополучного их разрешения зависела сытная зима в Эред Луине. 

Да, так будет лучше…

Двалин взошел по скрипучей и узкой лестнице на второй этаж таверны и, пройдя до конца погруженный в полутемье коридор, толкнул последнюю дверь. В небольшой комнате с единственным окошком стояли две кровати с соломенными тюфяками, накрытые серыми простынями и двумя вытертыми шерстяными одеялами. У окошка квадратный столик с кувшином с водой и двумя табуретами рядом. Да на стене торчат два гвоздя, на одном из которых висит плащ Двалина, а на другом сумка. Вот и все, что здесь было. Да и чего было ждать от таверны? Не постоялый двор, благо что отыскалась свободная комната. В остальных трех жила семья владельца.

Гном чуть помедлил, смотря на кровать справа от него. А затем подошел и сел на край, не отрывая взгляда от лежащего на ней. Черноволосый, худой гном лежал на животе, укрытый до поясницы одеялом. На спине его были воспалённые красные рубцы. Один из них, особенно длинный, перечеркивал всю спину и уходил за плечо. Другой, внизу, терялся краем под одеялом, и глаза Двалина прикипели к нему. Рука сама потянулась и легко коснулась смуглой кожи рядом, и тело морийца, неподвижно лежащего, невольно дрогнуло.

– Очнулся, – глухо сказал Двалин. – Болит?

Он пальцами огладил кожу вдоль рубца, остановившись у самого одеяла, практически у самых ягодиц. Мориец молчал, уткнувшись лицом в худую подушку и судорожно сжав в пальцах серую ткань простыни. Он только чуть вздрагивал, когда пальцы Двалина вновь касались его кожи на спине. Но он молчал, и Двалин бездумно потянул вниз одеяло, оголяя худые, поджарые ягодицы с ямочками по бокам. Глаза цеплялись за трогательный треугольничек вверху ягодиц, жадно прошлись по мягким половинкам, по щелочке меж ними и тонким, невесомым черным волоскам, заманчиво видневшимися меж ними. Во рту пересохло, и гном сглотнул. Невыносимо хотелось прикоснуться там…

– Нет! – вскрик, и тело морийца дернулось в страхе под рукой Двалина.

Судорожный всхлип.

– Больно… пожалуйста, не надо! – простонал негромко он.

Бофур сжался на кровати, сильнее сжав побелевшими пальцами простынь. Он был напуган и страх его Двалин ощущал всем своим существом. Но странное дело, перехватывало дыхание, сердце глухо бухало в груди, и внутри занимался жар…

– Не бойся… – хрипло выговорил Двалин, с трудом отводя глаза, и взор его упал на столик у оконца. На нем, рядом с кувшином с водой стояли также стеклянный флакон и глиняная склянка, накрытая тканью.

В памяти всплыл голос Оина:

–… я оставлю мазь и средство от жара-лихорадки. Рубцы смазывай мазью утром и вечером. Также утром да вечером давай средство от жара. На полкружки воды три-четыре капли. И вот что, стыдно не стыдно, а внутри тоже желательно два-три раза в день. Понятно?

Двалин тогда угрюмо, по своему обыкновению, согласно кивнул. Хотя насчет «внутри» было как раз непонятно, только тогда он и думать не стал о том.

А сейчас понял, что значили слова Оина.

И от этого стало еще жарче.

И, проклятье, он сделает это. Несмотря ни на что. 

Лекарю виднее… 

Он встал и решительно взяв плошку с мазью, вернулся к лежащему морийцу, что повернул голову и со страхом смотрел на него своими пронзительными карими глазами. 

– Это мазь. Не бойся, – коротко сказал Двалин, сев на край кровати рядом, и зачерпнул пальцами жирной мази. 

Пальцы Двалина осторожно касались спины, вздрагивающего от прикосновений, морийца. Изредка он касался чуть сильнее болезненно-вспухших рубцов и Бофур судорожно вздыхал, но покорно лежал перед ним, оголенный. Никогда Двалин не старался быть настолько осторожным. В висках глухо били барабаны. Он спускался все ниже, один за другим смазывая мазью раны от кнута, и наконец обработал ей последний рубец. 

Оставалось только одно.

И от понимания с ног до головы его окатила жаркая волна.

– Не бойся, – вновь хрипло выговорил он. – Я должен сделать это. Так сказал Оин. Он лекарь. Не бойся.

Двалин зачерпнул вновь немного жирной, чуть скользкой мази и поставил миску на пол. Одна его ладонь опустилась на поясницу Бофура, прижимая к кровати. Он осторожно ввел пальцы правой меж нежных половинок.

– НЕТ! – с надрывом вскрикнул Бофур, дрогнув всем телом, но ладонь Двалина удержала его, еще сильнее прижав к матрасу. 

Бофур заскулил, вжав лицо в подушку, глотая слёзы. У него все болело, а ТАМ просто горело. И от одного прикосновения там, его захлестывал страх и ожидание боли. И действительно было больно. Двалин осторожно смазал щелочку меж ягодиц мазью и коснулся воспаленного входа…

Негромкий вой Бофура, вцепившегося зубами в подушку, глотающего крик… внутри его тело плотно обхватывает палец, и от этого так жарко, что Двалин задыхается, смотря на худое, вздрагивающее тело перед собой. 

Махал, как же жарко! 

Он хотел бы обойтись без этого…

Вот только пес внутри Двалина насмешливо щерит клыки. Он знает правду, и он, в отличие от гнома, не остановился бы на пальце. И Двалин это осознает, и хуже того, он и сам…

Но нельзя.

И он вытаскивает палец из жаркой, мягкой глубины, и в ноздри бьет кислый запах оставшейся мази на пальце, через который пробивается запах тела морийца. И Двалин почти слышит утробный рык зверя в своей душе. И сдержать его трудно.

– Все, – глухо говорит он.

И, сделав усилие над собой, он вновь накрывает морийца одеялом до поясницы. Он снимает ладонь с его спины, и Бофур тут же пытается отодвинуться от него к стене, отворачивая лицо. А Двалин хмуро смотрит на худые бока, на беззащитно торчащие ребра, кои может пересчитать на взгляд, на вздрагивающие лопатки чернявого гнома…

«Еда… это было б неплохо», – вдруг приходит ему в голову мысль, и Двалин решает, что это правильная мысль. 

Бофур чувствует затылком горячий, тяжелый взгляд гнома. Слышит, как он идет через комнату по скрипучим половицам и выходит прочь, хлопнув дверью. Он лежит, напряженно вслушиваясь в пустоту вокруг, к тому, что происходит за дверью, но разобрать толком ничего не может. Только неясный, приглушенный шум… 

Шевелиться больно, но спину холодит мазь, и очень скоро Бофур ловит себя на том, что боль не такая уж острая. И главное ТАМ лишь ноет отголосок прошлой боли. Наверное, из-за мази… с трудом, крайне осторожно, боясь излишне резко двинуться, Бофур лег на бок и, подтянув ноги, опершись на локти, сел, прислонившись к бревенчатой стене. Он обреченно оглядел комнату, понимая, что не может ничего поделать и полностью в руках того гнома. 

Хотя… Бофур был вынужден признаться себе, что за последние три года никто относился к нему так, как он. Он был бережен. Он ни разу не ударил его, не причинил серьезной боли… хотя и показал свою силу и сделал то, что хотел, несмотря на просьбы Бофура. 

Но от его мази боль в теле стала гораздо слабее…

Может… может…

Додумать мысль было трудно, почти невозможно. Потому как пришло понимание почему гном так себя ведет…

Он ему нравится. Его прикосновения, его хриплый от желания голос… и одновременно нежелание причинить ему боль… можно подумать с НИМ было бы больнее, чем… чем… 

Он вздрогнул и вскинул голову, когда дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел тот, о ком он думал. В руках Двалина была доска-поднос, уставленная несколькими мисками, половиной каравая хлеба и парой чашек с пивом. До Бофура донесся аромат жареной курицы, и живот подвело от резкой боли. Захотелось есть…

За три года рабства Бофур выучил, что нельзя пренебрегать даже коркой хлеба, брошенной в пыль… как бы не было больно телу, как бы не было стыдно. И даже пережитое унижение не было достойным основанием, чтобы лишать себя еды. И при виде Двалина с едой даже въевшийся в подкорку мозга страх отступил…

Двалин со стуком водрузил поднос на стол. Разорвал курицу на большие куски, разложил по мискам и, добавив к ним неровные куски рассыпчатого свежего хлеба, взял в руку миску и подошел к Бофуру. 

– Держи, – сказал он, всучив чуть ли не силой миску с едой Бофуру. – Ешь. Вкусно.

Бофур сглотнул слюну, посмотрев на жирные куски мяса с хрустящей зажаристой корочкой. В животе отчаянно заурчало, требуя схватить мясо и сунуть его немедля в рот. 

– Ешь. Вкусно, – вновь, странно отрывисто, сказал Двалин.

Бофур сам не помнил, как положил кусок мяса в рот, чуть не подавившись сочным, вкусным мясом и стал есть, давясь и откусывая большие куски хлеба, макая его в густой суп из удивительно вкусных овощей. 

Глаза Двалина смягчились при виде того, как ест мориец. Взяв свою порцию, он не сел к столу, а присел рядом на кровать к Бофуру и стал есть. Бывший невольник буквально вытер начисто миску куском хлеба, съев и его.

– Пива хочешь? – спросил его Двалин.

Бофур робко взглянул на него и молча кивнул. Пива он не пил тысячу лет, наверно… в той, другой жизни. Когда верилось, что все будет хорошо, как бы ни обернулся сегодняшний день. И кружку данного пива он обхватил обоими ладонями и осторожно, боясь разлить, сделал первый глоток.

Это было самое лучшее пиво за всю его жизнь.

Еда приятной до боли тяжестью легла в животе, а на языке таяли последние капли пива, что вмиг ударило в голову и повело.

– Не бойся, – прогудел гном рядом, наклонившись и прижавшись лбом ко лбу Бофура. – Меня не надо боятся. Я не трону…

Бофур уже не боялся…

И даже был согласен… чтобы он тронул.


	7. Sister and healer. Dwalin and Bofur

Над землей низко нависли тяжелые, серые, распухшие облака, давя своей незримой тяжестью. Холодный, колкий от мороза ветер, лениво раскачивал верхушки деревьев погоста, что тоскливо раскинулось на пригорке у мелкой речки. Жухлая, обжелтелая трава, трепетала под ветром и качалась, будто отдавая поклоны опавшим пригоркам.

Мертво. Все мертво окрест, а Смерть здесь обдавала дыханием, и шептала, что однажды наступит и твой черед…

Ури зябко поежилась, держа на руках закутанного в пуховый платок сына. Бифур сунул в рот пальчик, и смотрел на мир черными глазенками со спокойствием ребенка, не ведающего где он.

Ури же было неуютно здесь, на человеческом кладбище. И сердце ныло, болело, где тяжелым комом росла жалость.

Долговязый мужчина-лекарь, один-единственный на сотни лиг вокруг, стоял на коленях перед тремя бугорками, отмеченных положенными плашмя серыми камнями. Русо-серые волосы трепал ветер, а мужчина невидяще смотрел на могилы. Его жены, малышки дочки и младенца сына, который не успел сделать и шага на слабых ножках. Который никогда не скажет звонкое… «Па!» 

Бифур завозился на руках, закряхтел-засопел, просясь вниз, и Ури опустила его на землю. И тот, покачиваясь, на таких еще непослушных ножках затопал по сухой в пыль земле к сгорбившемуся от горя мужчине. И почти дошел. Споткнулся о камушек и упал на землю, скривился и хныкнул. Человек заторможено поднял лицо, пусто глянув на ребенка. 

– Дя! – черноглазый малыш, закутанный поверх одежонки в пуховый платок, протянул ручонки к нему. – Дя! 

Лицо мужчины болезненно скривилось, и сердце Ури испуганно дрогнуло. Она торопливо шагнула вперед, но опоздала. Руки мужчины бережно подхватили ребенка и заключили в объятия, а из серых глаз человека потекли слезы.

– Ирэн, – Ури жалеючи коснулась его плеча.

– Ничего у меня не осталось, – хриплым, надломленным голосом прошептал тот. – Зачем мне жить? 

– Да-дя! – закопошился в его объятиях малыш и теплая, маленькая ручонка слабо хлопнула по губам мужчины. – Да-дя!

Малыш забавно хмурил бровки, недоуменно смотря на «дя-да» и вновь удивленно коснулся мокрой от слез щеки.

– Дя? – удивился малыш. Почему плачешь? 

А мужчины сердце разрывалось от боли, и перед глазами вставал человеческий, светловолосый малыш. Мальчик, что бодро размахивал пухлыми ручонками, лежа в колыбели, и широко улыбался… 

Ирэн чувствовал, что задыхается, а его глаза издевались над ним, то показывая младенца сына, то чужого черноглазого малыша.

– Вы не одни, – тихие слова гномки, что не убрала руки с его плеча. – Я тоже… потеряла всех, всю семью… и мой брат… если они не пощадили вашу семью…

Слова комом встали в горле, а из глаз в свой черед потекли, удерживаемые слезы.

_«– Ну же, Ури! Улыбнись! Что ты такая смурная, Бом-Бом?»_

А перед глазами – будто живой, стоящий рядом, – брат…

– Ури… не уходите, прошу, – Ирэн отчаянно смотрит на нее, а у него на коленях Бифур.

Уйти… одной, с маленьким ребенком на руках, через человеческие земли?

Как же далеко до Синегорья…

– Прошу… хотя бы до весны! Я все для вас сделаю!

Ури наклоняется и берет на руки Бифура. И это будто добивает мужчину, что тухнет и вновь бессильно опускает плечи под своим горем. Ури сглатывает, и робко ведет рукой по серо-русым, коротким вихрям.

– Идемте домой, холодно…

Никуда она не уйдет.

А он не тронет, пальцем не коснется, не обидит… Он любил свою жену, своих детей, а Ури знает его также хорошо, как знала брата. Ему нужен Бифур, чтобы не сломаться, а ей нужно, чтобы Бифур вырос. Они нужны друг другу.

****************************************  
От пива его потянуло в сон и Бофур сам не помнит, как проваливается в сон. Никогда такого не было… но может это от непривычно сытной еды? Отвык, за три года…

Три дня проходит в покое – он ест, спит и с трудом, по стеночке, доходит до отхожей комнаты. Боль в теле медленно отступает, уходя прочь, благодаря мази. Утром и вечером Двалин, молча смазывает рубцы на спине Бофура и тому стоит огромного труда не противиться тому, что делает гном дальше. Каждый раз его охватывает стыд, к которому эхом добавляется – уже вполне терпимая, – боль. Каждый раз он крупно вздрагивает, стоит пальцам Двалина коснуться ТАМ.

– Не надо, – иногда срывается с языка. – Оно само… 

Но рука Двалина крепко лежит на пояснице, удерживая на животе и только и остается, что уткнуться лицом в подушку и чувствовать, как загораются жаром стыда скулы. Странно, за три года неволи он пережил столько унижений, но смотреть на Двалина после очередного «лечения» сил не хватало. Горло перехватывало от стыда. 

Бофур был безмерно благодарен, когда на третий день Двалин, смазав рубцы на спине, не стал продолжать. Вместо этого он просто вручил мазь ему в руки.

– Дальше сам, – сказал он и вышел из комнаты.

Не передать словами то облегчение, которое накатило на Бофура. Первым порывом было выкинуть плошку с мазью в оконце, или просто отставить в сторонку, сделав вид, что сделал требуемое… но мазь и впрямь помогала. И Бофур нехотя зачерпнул чуть мази. Покончив с неприятным делом, он сел на кровати, завернувшись в тонкое одеяло и уставился в окно. Одежды у него не было. Даже до отхожей комнаты приходилось добираться замотавшись в одеяло. Куда подевались его лохмотья… Верно, выкинули и всего делов… 

Двалин вернулся вскоре и в его руках были какие-то вещи.

– Вот, – сказал он, протянув ему вещи. – Одевай. 

Бофур растерянно посмотрел на вещи. Простая темно синяя рубаха, серые холщовые штаны, пояс…все новое, добротное… у него никогда, верно, и не было ничего нового. Даже по детству родители, обычные бедняки-морийцы, не могли позволить себе новые вещи для детей. Покупали за медяки поношенное у людей и мать перешивала ему и сестре. Обувь из лоскутков кожи с грехом пополам сшивал отец в нехитрую обувку. Да и став взрослым, Бофур не видел резона в новой одежде – какая разница, что в шахте носить? Лучше сестре красивую ленту в подарок купить – ей надо, она же девушка…

Поэтому Бофур растерянно смотрел на одежду. В глазах странно защипало…

– Они… новые… – выговорил он.

– Хозяйка сшила, – сказал скупо Двалин, и добавил, помедля: – Девчонка ей сказала о тебе. Ее Глоин людям оставил. Понравилась им. 

Бофур растерянно посмотрел на него, не поняв о какой девочке он говорил… а потом перевел взгляд на одежду и на сей раз заметил у воротника стойки рубашки вышивку из красных нитей с оборотной стороны. Так вышивку только люди делали – гномы одежду вышитыми узорами-оберегами поверх украшали. Люди же прятали… считали, так сильнее. И вышивка на вороте мало того, что была человеческой, так еще и вышита была красными нитями. А не черными, как у людей принято. 

Он только Элле рассказывал, что у гномов черный считался плохим цветом. Не годным. Был у них разговор, к счастью без чужих глаз…   
Только Элле и жалела его, на страх и риск пыталась несколько раз вступиться… и старалась тишком принести хоть ломоть хлеба…

– Элле… – прошептал он, а потом обожгло понимание.

Двалин же сказал, рассказала о нем здешним…

Значит, знают… 

И новая, добротная одежда враз обесценилась в его глазах, выцвела…

– Я сейчас, сапоги забыл, – прогудел Двалин, выходя из комнатки. 

На Бофура он и не взглянул, выходя, а тот невидяще смотрел на одежду… 

Двалин был добр к нему…

Элле была добра… вон, человеческий обережный узор по вороту вышила…

Но… разве он заслуживает это?! 

Слишком многие знают, что с ним было. Слишком многие назовут его шлюхой… и гномы, и люди… если бы не хотел, то этого не было. Другой предпочел бы убить себя, чем позволил с собой сделать это. А он вновь и вновь терпел, позволял… и как смотреть в глаза другим? Как объяснить, что он не хотел, что выбора у него не было?!

Никто не станет слушать…

… Сапоги были так себе. Купленные у местного сапожника. Дрянные, прямо слово. Гномья обувь гораздо солиднее – и горы, и лес и поле осилят. Эти же так… только по ровной дороге да одну осень и продержатся. Но на первое время пойдет, решил Двалин. Вот вернуться в Эред Луин, вот там нормальную обувь и справят. 

С этими мыслями Двалин и вернулся в комнату, что им выделили в таверне на постой. Зашел, и сразу понял – что-то не так. Одежда, которую сшили Бофуру девочка Элле и хозяйка таверны, пожилая уже женщина, неопрятным комком лежала на полу. Бофур же сидел на кровати, подтянув колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом. Одеяло сползло с плеч, оголив беззащитные плечи. 

– Эй? – негромко окликнул его Двалин, подходя и присев на край кровати. Тронул за плечо Бофура. 

– У меня не было выбора… – бесцветно прошелестел тот. – Не было… я не мог… я не шлюха!

Мориец вскинул голову, отчаянно смотря на него карими глазами. Двалин нахмурился. Слово «шлюха» для него значило кого-то наглого, развязного, кто сам хотел, чтобы его трахнули. И хотел за это денег. 

Мориец «шлюхой» не был. 

– Нет, ты не шлюха, – хмуро сказал он. – Тебе не нравится одежда?

Бофур отчаянно мотнул головой и вновь, непонятно, проговорил, заикаясь:

– У меня не было выбора, не было… понимаете?!

– Да, понимаю. Все бывают слабыми. Это не стыдно, – тщательно подбирая слова, ответил Двалин.

– Они схватили Ури… мою сестру… она ждала малыша… я не мог… они бы убили ее… или… я не мог, понимаете?! Он заставил меня!

Двалин понял. У Бофура есть сестра. Ее схватили, и ей грозила смерть. Бофур хотел ее защитить, а тот человек сделал его рабом. Это понятно. Не понятно другое…

– А где твоя сестра?

Бофур сник, опуская глаза.

– Я не знаю… он отвез ее куда-то… и сказал, что легко доберется до нее и убьет, если я… не буду подчиняться… Я не знаю, жива она или нет… – из глаз Бофура потекли слезы. – Про малыша… не знаю… 

Двалин не умел утешать. Поэтому он невольно отвернулся от Бофура, подымая с пола одежду. Взял, и положил одежду перед Бофуром на кровать.

– Мы найдем твою сестру. Балин найдет. Он умеет заставлять людей рассказывать. Он вернется с Торином и мы найдем их. Обещаю.

Бофуру хотелось бы ему верить…

Сильная рука коснулась плеча.

– Оденься, холодно…


	8. In past

Бофур был глупым. Он сам это знал. Не было в нем ни ума, ни той силы духа и тела, что свойственны _нормальным_ гномам. Да и дара хоть к какому-нибудь стоящему ремеслу у него не было. Лишь на флейте научился играть, да выстругивать из деревяшек незатейливые игрушки-потешки для малой ребятни. За которые гномы и ломанного медяка не дали бы. Такие "игрунки" почти каждый мог и сам сделать. А люди - большинство из них, - почитали глупостью тратить монеты на потеху ребенку. Лучше хлеба кусок купить. Больше пользы будет.

Так вот и вышло, что зарабатывал он на жизнь худо-бедно обычным рудокопом. Вначале в гномьих шахтах, но лишь по молодости. Потому как... да потому. Силы в нем особо не было и работником он был неважнецким. Бофур смирился с унизительным пониманием - другие рудокопы его просто терпели или делали вид, что его не существует. Терпели, потому как у него была сестра.

Ури, так же как и другим девушкам его народа, достались те достоинства, которые не перепали мужчинам. Не только то, что могли дать начало новой жизни. Они видели и чувствовали глубже и сильнее. А еще... а впрочем об этом никто не должен знать...

Ничего удивительного, что они были главной драгоценностью их народа. Немыслимо, чтобы гномка на людей работала. Даже если морийка - нельзя. Всегда найдеться гнусь, желающая позабавиться. Люди своих мало жалеют, а уж чужую да гномку... 

Вот и дрожали над ними, прятали...

Для морийцев - везде чужих и не ко двору, - вся жизнь проходила на дороге. А дороги всегда опасны. Что им было делать, чтобы отвести от девочек-девушек и женщин чужие недобрые взоры? Только одно - рядить в мужскую одежду да цеплять _ложные_ бороды. У гномок-то она не росла... так, пушок невесомый понизу лица. 

Это благодаря морийцам и пошло среди людского рода сплетни, что женщины-гномы от мужиков неотличимы и уродливы, как не дай валар! Другие-то гномки, живущие среди других Родов, были слишком брезгливы и благоразумны, чтобы являться в людных местах. И потому же морийцев презирали - они "уродавали" своих жен и дочерей, сестёр, не могли обеспечить им хорошей, сытной и безопасной жизни. Позорили их перед людьми... 

А мужчина должен и обязан заботиться о женщине, себя не жалеть. Не думать о себе и своей гордости, если ей что грозит. Хоть в лепешку расшибись.

Потому Бофура и терпели. Твердо уверены были, другой работы ему не найти, а у него сестра... жить им на что-то надо. Это было снисхождение до него, Бофура. И никакого уважения, веса в их глазах он не имел. Просто потому, что был не так силен и был... морийцем. И вот это-то было самым главным.

В юности это сильно било. Насмешливые слова, высокомерие других гномов, их многозначительные шутки... что только на лицо он и гож, да сзади неплох. Вот женщиной бы родился, другое дело.

Благо, не трогали его юнца. Взрослому мужику постыдно недоросля трогать, у которого не силы ни умения сдачи дать. Хлебнул Бофур презрения и намешек по молодости, по самое горло "наелся," а потому и не случилось у него друзей-приятелей среди гномов. Среди _нормальных_...

Даже став окончательно взрослым, в голове его накрепко засело - в их глазах он хуже некуда.

А вот люди...

Для них он был просто гномом. И довольно охотно брали на работу. Хоть какую. И что тут удивительного, что он окончательно ушел с шахт гномов? Да, в людских платили гораздо меньше, но среди людей-рудокопов было несравнимо уютнее. И хуже них в работе не был. Да и обычаи были добрыми - то общий перекур, то обед, то общие посиделки в таверне за кружкой-другой пива в таверне, за счет хозяина шахты. Не каждый день, а раз в седьмицу, когда хозяин деньги _старшему_ над всеми деньги давал. Тот часть денег на общий табак да еду отложит, а остальное поровну разделит. Да, денег почти гроши, зато жить с сестрой можно худо-бедно. И обиды нет. И когда другие в перерыве жрут - ешь со всеми, а не глотаешь голодную слюну. И после работы тебя чуть ли не силком тащут в таверну. И ты сидишь со всеми, пьешь, а вокруг смех, шутки, песни... и ты здесь почитай свой. И просят тебя спеть да сыграть на флейте.

В поселке у шахты людей жилось так хорошо, как нигде. Бофур ни разу не пожалел, что больше не "водится" с гномами. Ему, жалкому морийцу, и здесь хорошо...

А потом шахту закрыли. Тринадцать лет спокойной, почти счастливой жизни, пришёл конец. Большинство рудокопов ушли, потому как работы другой не нашлось. Остались лишь те, кто семьёй обзавелся, да и те подумывали податься в другие края. Так что Бофуру и Ури ничего не оставалось, как тоже собираться в путь-дорогу.

Люди говорят, беда не приходит одна. Ури призналась со слезами, что покуда он был в шахте, она повстречала гнома из Самоцветных Круч. Тот наврал ей с три горы, говорил что тоже устроиться в шахту работать... чуть погодя. Вот налюбуется на ее косы, вот даст она согласие на поцелуй... один-единственный... люба она ему. Красивая. Косы у неё огонь. Заморочил он Ури голову, замуж позвал, а она поверила... решила - любит. Её, морийку, любит! 

А потом... а что потом...

Ясно же, что потом... исчез, пропал без следа. Она поплакала тайком от Бофура, да и смирилась. А после оказалась, он ей подарок оставил...

Бофур тогда... нет, он не пришел в ярость. На кого злиться? На Ури, которая поверила в чужое вранье? Что для кого то она женщина, красавица, а не жалкая морийка? На того гнома? А чем тот хуже других гномов? Нет, Бофур испытал тогда стыд. Не из-за Ури. На себя. Не защитил, не уберег.. его вина. 

А чуть погодя услышал нечаяно, что какого-то гнома убили бандиты. Может то был именно тот гном? Может он и впрямь любил Ури? Кто его знает...

В любом случае оставаться у закрытой шахты было нельзя. И Бофур с сестрой, собрав скудные пожитки, собрались в дорогу.

И через неделю попали в беду.


	10. Expectations come true

Он казался куском скалы. Таким же твердым, незыблемым, жестким. Бофур терялся рядом с ним, ощущая себя ничтожным и слабым. Не то, чтобы это было новым…

Его сила ощущалась Бофуром всем существом при одном только взгляде на него. И до того, как его пальцы касались кожи, он чувствовал до ломоты в зубах эти стальные, шершавые пальцы. И эти пальцы всегда были осторожны. Они не оставляли синяков. Нет, они касались кожи, скользили по ней, оглаживали, и сердце в груди Бофура глухо билось, отдаваясь эхом в ушах. 

И было так странно ловить на себе его тяжелый, жаркий взгляд. Без презрения. Отвращения. Нет, в них была решимость. И твердость. Только что это значило, Бофур еще не мог понять. 

Двалин был странен. Не такой гном, как все. И это ставило в тупик. Другой гном обязательно окатил презрением или снизошел до жалости… в лучшем случае. В худшем окатил бы градом оскорблений или, если бы Бофур оказался в полной его власти, мог… ну, да. Сделать ЭТО. Если людям давал, если шлюха слабосильная, то только на это Бофур и был бы годен по его мнению.

Но не Двалин. Он вёл себя совершенно иначе. Он заботился. И это было так дико… до него только сестра, да умершие многие годы назад родители, брали на себя труд заботиться о нем, Бофуре. Эти его осторожные, ласкающе-скользящие касания пальцев, когда Двалин наносил мазь на рубцы на его спине, или когда он перевязывал рану на ноге от капкана новым, свежим бинтом… эта его бережность… в конце концов Бофур поймал себя на том, что стоит ему просто подумать о Двалине, как он кожей вспоминает его пальцы. Стальные, наполненные силой, шероховатые от оружия… и во рту пересыхало тот час. Не от страха, нет. 

Эта забота, бережность… 

И тяжелый, жаркий взор…

Он хотел его. И Бофур это понимал ясно. Чего не понимал, почему он не воспользуется им силой? Разве Бофур сможет ему, обученному и закаленному в боях воину, оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление? Да Бофур и не стал бы сопротивляться. Он уже привык… свыкся за жизнь, что в глазах других гномов – эреборцев(ныне синегорских), железнохолмцев или из Самоцветных Круч, – он просто…

Грязь. Ничтожество. Слабак. 

Вот эти слова самые верные… он в это верил.

А Двалин, эта нерушимая скала, своим отношением к нему, говорил – неправда. И Бофур будто был ценен ему. И его чувства, желания, что-то стоили для него. Поэтому каждый вечер кончался одинаково – он ложился на кровать и отворачивался от Бофура к стене. И ему только и оставалось, что растерянно лежать на своей кровати напротив. Было бы легче, если бы этот гном показал ему силу, набросился на него… мир был бы таким, как представлял себе мориец. 

Он был никем, пустым местом для других гномов. Для людей он был просто гномом… для людей-рудокопов он был почти своим. Большинству людей было плевать, что он мориец. До того, как он попал в лапы Лерну, своему хозяину, он позволил себе думать, что может доверять людям. Но верить другим гномам он не позволял себе. От них стоило ждать только насмешек…

Но Двалин был другим.

Гномы, которые были с ним раньше, тоже были иными. 

Устоявшийся мир в его представлении рухнул. Он больше не мог доверять людям. Но не мог верить и в гномов…

Забота и бережность Двалина приводила гнома в замешательство. Растерянность. Непонимание… страху, что глубоко засел в морийце, было сложно пробиться сквозь эти чувства. Страх, опасение – это зудело на краю сознания, рождая подозрительность и мучительное ожидание. Когда Двалин силой сделает с ним ЭТО.

Это обязательно случится. Вот-вот, и ждать недолго…

И чем больше проходило времени с того первого дня, как он очнулся в комнатенке таверны, тем сильнее становилась уверенность Бофура. Ну, не может быть что-то хорошо в его жизни! Только не у него! И лучше уж пусть опять будет боль, унижение, пусть он вопьется своими железными пальцами, оставляя синяки на его коже, но пусть это мучительное ожидание закончится! 

****************************************** 

Только на пятый день Бофур смог наконец без боли становиться на свою ногу. Болезненная припухлость раны прошла, и нога свободно входила в сапог. Даже с повязкой. Рубцы на спине зажили достаточно, и не отдавались мучительной болью. Спина казалась деревянной, онемевшей, будто скованной невидимым панцирем. Она ныла, но боли – действительно боли, – как таковой не было.

Он был почти в порядке. Но думать убежать и попробовать самому найти сестру – было бессмысленно. В глубине души он знал, что от Двалина ему не избавиться. Тот просто не отпустит. Двалин ждал своего узбада, Торина, и его отряд. Ждал своего брата, и был уверен, что только вместе они смогут найти Ури, сестру Бофура.

Вот только Бофуру совсем не нравилось слово «вместе»… да и зачем ИМ помогать ЕМУ?

Хотя... долг гнома защищать женщину… кем бы она ни была. Ури была гораздо ценнее чем он. Может это и объясняло все…

Бофур невесело повел плечами. Новая рубаха, до жути непривычно новая, сковывала тело. Да и сапоги… и штаны… и пояс. Бофуру было неуютно. Привычнее были лохмотья, да даже шахтерское тряпье, которое он ранее одевал на работу! А в этой одежде он просто не чувствовал себя тем бедняком-морийцем.

– Пошли вниз. Выпьем пива, – гулко обронил Двалин, и его пальцы сомкнулись на запястье вздрогнувшего Бофура.

Гном, казалось, не обратил на это внимания, потянул за собой. И Бофуру ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним, покинуть комнату-убежище. Вниз не хотелось. Но возражать Двалину он не смел. Но на первой же ступени лестницы он остановился. Стоило только сделать шаг вниз, и он чуть не вскрикнул от резкой боли. Крупно вздрогнув, он вцепился в деревянные, шаткие перила лестницы, задохнувшись, сжал зубы, пережидая боль с закрытыми глазами. Двалин горой замер рядом, а после… сердце ухнуло вниз, к самым пяткам, когда стальные, будто из мифрила, руки подхватили его на руки. Бофур замер в его руках, распахнув глаза и перепугано смотря. А Двалин спустился по лестнице, держа его на руках, и только ступив на первый этаж таверны, поставил Бофура на пол. Мориец не смел поднял на него глаза. Мощь Двалина рядом просто подавляла.

– Идем в зал, – уронил, по обыкновению странно рублено, Двалин, и, вновь взяв за запястье, потянул за собой. 

Так они и вошли в шумный зал, и Бофур не подымал глаз, пока Двалин не подтолкнул его к свободному столику у стены. Бофур поспешно сел, отодвинувшись в самый угол, впечатавшись плечами в бревенчатую стену. Сердце колотилось в горле. Мориец, опустив голову, исподлобья бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам. В общей зале таверны было едва ли с десяток людей и все были слишком заняты едой, выпивкой и разговорами, чтобы обратить внимание на севших за угловой столик гномов. 

Впрочем, Двалин, посмотрев на Бофура, почти сразу встал.

– Сиди. Я сейчас, – и направился через зал, к хозяину за стойкой. 

Остаток дня для Бофура прошел мимо его сознания. Двалин вернулся с бутылью чего-то креплённого. Настолько, что Бофур поплыл на втором стакане…

Сознание возвращалась неохотно. Горло болело, настолько гадко и сухо было внутри. Голова будто была сотворена Махалом из камня, и поднять ее – да просто глаза открыть, – было невозможно. Казалось. Сглотнув пересохшим горлом, Бофур с трудом открыл глаза. Перед глазами была стена. А вот за спиной…

В затылок дышал он. И тяжелая рука, крепко прижимала его к чужой груди. Бофур застыл. Голова враз стала кристально ясной. Он был в одежде… Двалин за спиной тоже. Наверно. Но это не успокаивало. Не успокаивало, потому как в него упиралось кое-что, и что именно Бофур знал. Дыхание за спиной сбилось, и сердце Бофура сжалось – Двалин за спиной проснулся. Мориец судорожно зажмурился, а через два удара сердца он был повернут на спину и чужие пальцы коснулись лица. Огладили скулу… жаркое дыхание опалило его губы, а затем…

Поцелуй был жадный, звериный, и в уши Бофура ударил низкий рык Двалина, навалившегося на него с поцелуями. Губы загорелись под натиском гнома, дыхание сбилось, а сердце забилось как сумасшедшее. Широкие ладони, горячие, обжигающие, забрались под одежду, оглаживая…

– Мой… – рыкнули над ухом. – Мой…

Губы обожгли шею, кожу прихватили зубы, заставив задохнуться…

Бофур застыл под Двалином. Он крепко зажмурился, вздрагивая под поцелуями, ладонями гнома. Напряжение, что росло в нем все эти дни, натянутое словно струна, вдруг лопнуло внутри, и Бофур со всхлипом втянул воздух. Он с облегчением открыл глаза, когда Двалин стал стаскивать с него одежду. Ни мысли о сопротивлении не было у него…

Это должно было случиться.

Но он оказался не готов к другому.

Ласки. Поцелуи. И сквозь порывистость Двалина – грубоватая забота, бережность. Кожа горела, плавилась под широкими, шершавыми от мозолей ладонями…

Его брали. Грубо. Жестоко. Вырывая крики. И даже редкие ласки были наполнены унижением и похотью.

Ничего этого не было сейчас. 

Губы Двалина, руки Двалина, его пальцы были повсюду. Бофур дрожал, задыхался, чувствуя, что тонет в той жаркой волне, что поднялась изнутри, захлестывая с головой…

… Бофур лежал, уткнувшись мокрым лицом в грудь гнома рядом. Он был опустошен. А еще все существо наполнило странное облегчение. И даже страх, извечное опасение куда ушло, сгинуло…

– Ты мой, только мой, – глухо сказал он рядом.

Бофур промолчал, закрывая глаза.

Пусть. Это лучше. Лучше он, чем кто другой.

И да, больно не было…

*********************************

… Торин молча, внимательно выслушал Двалина. Переглянулся с Балином.

– Что же, это все объясняет, – заметил Балин. – И почему он оказался рабом у этих бандитов, и почему не сопротивлялся…

– И почему не пытался сбежать ранее, – кивнул Торин. – Он не знал где его сестра. Лерн мог добраться до нее раньше и отыграться на ней и ребенке. Или его дружки. Странно, что он вообще решился бежать тогда…

– У всего есть граница, – вздохнул Балин. – Видно тот мерзавец перегнул палку, и Бофур решил, что ему нечего терять и он должен попробовать. Беда в том, что…

– Что? – грубо и насторожено спросил Двалин.

– А жива ли его сестра?

Двалин нахмурился и оглянулся на Бофура, что сидел неподалеку вместе с Оином, что проверял в это время, как зажила рана от капкана на ноге морийца.

– Мы должны узнать. И найти. Если жива. И ребенка.

– Постараемся, – кивнул Торин. 

Но...

Они ничего не смогли узнать...


	11. epilogue

Бофур просыпается в чужих объятьях. Тяжелое, горячее тело навалилось, прижимаясь, и в шею ударяет чужое дыхание. Бофур лежит, полуприкрыв глаза, каждой клеточкой тела ощущая спящего Двалина. Собственное тело наполнено слабостью и тихо ноет, и внутри него неприятно пусто. Будто что вынули из нутра...

Кожа его помнит жаркие поцелуи-укусы, помнит пальцы — оглаживающие, сжимающие, и Бофура переполняет странное чувство. Будто в самом теле, по тонким венам вместо крови, дрожит и стонет запертая музыка. И с пустотой внутри это рождает мучительное, неприятное ощущение.

И Бофур остро понимает, что это пройдет, стоит только гному рядом с ним проснуться и властно-неумолимо вновь навалиться на Бофура, чтобы взять его, наполнить до конца собой и впиться губами в жадном поцелуе...

И Бофур почти рад, когда Двалин просыпается. Когда его рука зарывается в растрепавшиеся косы, когда губы смяты под чужими устами.

И тело вновь все горит, вздрагивает под стальными ладонями и нутро, до самого конца, принимает гнома в себя. И пустота уходит прочь, даря облегчение. И плавные, но жесткие, обрывающие струны внутри, движения гонят музыку из тела вон, оставляя после лишь жар от чужого естества и почти болезненное удовлетворение.

Двалин жаден, беря его всего, но в то же время дарит чувство безопасности. Будто то, что Бофур принадлежит ему телом, является доказательством этого. Он только его и никто кроме него, не тронет Бофура и не причинит боли. И он бережен к нему. 

Бывают дни, когда Двалин удивительно-странно нежен. И он ласкает, берет Бофура осторожно, медленно... а иногда просто смотрит на него обнаженного, лежащего перед ним открыто, горячо, и глаза его горят жарким огнем, рождая в Бофуре острое почти-смущение.

Но бывает и иначе. Бывают ночи страстные и неистовые, после которых все тело поет и ноет от слабости-усталости и кожа горит-помнит почти укусы-поцелуи... и плечи, шея и запястья рук несут на себе темные отметины от губ Двалина. И внутри Бофура после каждой такой ночи почти болезненно расползается пустота... будто чего-то нет внутри.

Бофур сам не знает, как... но быть с Двалином, потребность в нем, завладела его сознанием. Он уничтожал пустоту в нем.

И рождал неудовлетворенность, когда оставлял Бофура одного.

И дни без Двалина, когда тот уходил на службу, были мучительны. Все, что оставалось Бофуру, это нож и кусочки дерева, из которых он вырезал незамысловатые игрушки. Но заниматься этим все время было невозможно, а выйти из комнат _одному_ , чтобы оказаться под _чужими_ взглядами было немыслимо. И большую часть дня Бофур, не выдерживая одиночества, проводил на их ложе обнаженным, завернувшись в одеяло Двалина и полуспал-полудремал. А бывало, что и проваливался в тягостный сон, в которых Двалин вдруг оказывался рядом и дарил свои прикосновения-ласки, и ладони его обжигали кожу, и Бофур стонал во сне, и тело наполнялось удовольствием... которое Бофур научился-свыкся получать и наяву от Двалина.

— Не хочу уходить, — рокочет голос Двалина над ним. — Хочу быть с тобой... в тебе... всегда...

Бофур лежит рядом с ним, в его объятьях и тяжело, устало дышит. Он кажется таким... тонким, сухим... словно ветвь дерева со своей смуглой кожей... и Двалин рядом с ним подобен мощному валуну с гор.

Бофур чувствует взор Двалина, с сожалением скользящий по его обнаженному телу. Чувствует его ладонь, что скользит по плоскому животу, его пальцы, дразняще-нежно оглаживающие ямку пупка и опускающиеся ниже и ниже, ныряя в конце меж разведенных ног в щелочку меж половинок. Пальцы Двалина надавливают и легко проникают во влажную, растянутую дырочку, и Бофур судорожно вздыхает и пытается открыться под их напором еще сильнее. И губы Двалина словно в награду коротко касаются губ

— Хочу быть в тебе всегда! — выдыхает гном.

Двалин расстегивает на предплечье браслет из прямоугольных, округлых пластин, складывает его пополам и прикладывает к раскрытой дырочке меж нежных половинок. Бофур распахивает темные, влажные глаза от неожиданности, но не пытается зажаться или отодвинуться. И Двалин осторожно вводит внутрь его тела сложенные вдвое пластинки браслета внутрь него. Бофур охает и... в его глазах растерянность, а после он еще сильнее разводит ноги.

И в горле Двалина пересыхает, и он, закусив губу, мерцая взором, вводит внутрь морийца еще одну пару пластин... и все пластины, одна за другой, входят внутрь, приятной тяжестью, чуть прохладной, заполняют нутро Бофура.

И впервые после близости, внутри Бофура нет томящей пустоты. и это так странно-остро, чувствовать в себе вещь Двалина, что Бофур неверяще вслушивается в себя, каждой клеточкой наслаждаясь тем, как скользят внутрь одна пара пластин за другой.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был в тебе, — хрипло говорит Двалин. — Весь день, до самой ночи. Чтобы я был внутри тебя.

Последнюю пару Двалин не вводит в него, и Бофур чувствует прохладные пластинки меж своих половинок и хочется до них дотронуться. И телу так сладко...

— Мне пора уходить, — с сожалением говорит Двалин, даря последний поцелуй.

Он встает и одевается, а Бофур лежит и смотрит на него, тоже сожалея... но его отвлекает браслет внутри своего тела. Даже пошевелится с ним странно и удивительно... будто частица Двалина осталась с ним. Внутри него. И живот сладко скручивает от томления...

И половина дня проходит мимо него, охваченного новыми ощущениями. Пустоты внутри нет... и Бофур изредка, подчиняясь желанию, скользит рукой в штаны и касается меж половинок каменных, легких пластинок... и ловит себя на том, что ему нравится _это_... 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Балина тревожит Бофур. Тревожит то, что даже спустя месяцы он не подымает на других глаз, что молчит и лишь отвечает на вопросы негромко и коротко. Тревожат темные следы от губ брата на его шее, то, с какой готовностью и покорностью тот принимает поцелуи и объятия Двалина. И если для брата это нечто большее, чем потребность в чужом теле и в плотском утешении, то для Бофура это именно оно.

Двалин любил морийца, хотя навряд ли скажет то вслух, но Бофур...

Нет, любви как таковой Балин не заметил. Это и было тревожно. Чем могут кончиться такие отношения?

Балин желал счастья Двалину, даже если его счастье заключалось в том, чтобы быть с другим мужчиной.

Да и Бофуру он не желал зла. Ему хотелось помочь, чтобы он перестал прятать глаза и боятся с кем-то общаться.

Балин думал долго. Нельзя было позволять Бофуру и дальше прятаться за спиной Двалина и в его комнатах. Он должен был поверить в себя, поверить в то, что в Эред Луине он в безопасности. И он должен был начать общаться с другими. Но Двалин должен был остаться для него единственным в определенном плане... в нем нет любви к Двалину, но в нем чувствуется некая благодарность и зависимость от него. И это чувство стоило того, чтобы его подогревать и взращивать, дабы однажды оно сравнялось по силе с любовью Двалина.

Балин хотел добра им обоим. И у него был план.

Он попросил разрешения у Двалина, дарить Бофуру "подарки" от его имени. Подарки "Двалина" должны были породить в Бофуре увереность, что он нравится брату не только телом, что ему важно, _что_ он чувствует. И Балин про себя радовался, когда замечал, что расчет оправдывается. Взгляды Бофура изподтишка на младшего брата, были все больше полны благодарности.

И радуясь этому, Балин приступил ко второй части своего плана. Это было труднее и легче одновременно, найти способ заставить Бофура общаться с другими, сохраняя привязанность и зависимость к Двалину. Помог случай.

Бофур, как и большинство простых гномов из низов, не умел читать и испытывал некое благоговение перед рунами кхуздула. И те, кто умел писать, в глазах простых гномов был посвящен в некое таинство и даже колдовство, ибо могли прочесть тайны, запечатанные на пергаменте книг. И заметив однажды, с каким благоговением Бофур, замерев, следит за пишущим под диктовку Балина Ори, старый гном нашел _решение задачи_...

Дети. Перед ними у Бофура не будет страха. И через них он сможет обрести в себе уверенность, перестанет отмалчиваться и прятать глаза. 

— Бофур, — однажды сказал он, придя в комнаты Двалина. Мориец тут же вскочил на ноги и низко поклонился, тут же отступая и опуская голову. 

— Бофур, — вновь мягко сказал Балин. — Моему хорошему другу, мастеру Риллину, нужен помощник. Он учит детей чтению и письму, и я сказал ему, что ты с удовольствием ему поможешь.

— Но... но... я не умею читать, — прошептал ошеломленный Бофур.

— О, это совершенно от тебя не требуется, — успокоил его Балин. — Иногда Риллину нужно вовремя урока выйти и нужно, чтобы кто-то проследил за детьми. А то дети, удивительным образом, могут разнести в пух и прах комнату для занятий... в этом нет ничего сложного. И я уже передал твое согласие Риллину. Так что все решено!

Бофур не решился возражать и вскоре оказался в окружении десятка шкодливых непосед и старого, совсем пожилого гнома. Риллин покидал занятия довольно часто и по вполне естественным причинам. А иногда, дав задание детям, просто... засыпал. 

Балин был прав. Бофур не испытывал страха перед детьми. Наоборот, он любил их и с удовольствием возился с ними. Не прошло и месяца, как мориец уже ходил с прямой спиной, говорил нормально, не шепотом и не спотыкаясь, и вполне уверенно и смело мог призвать учеников Риллина к порядку. Балин усмехался в бороду, довольно переглядываясь с Риллином, когда Бофур в конце занятий, спрашивал-"проверял" урок с детей. Мальчишки и девчонки по одному показывали гному свои восковые таблички и рассказывали, какие руны написали-выучили за занятие, что они означают и как складываются с другими рунами.

Когда тебе с дюжину раз поведают, что это за руна, трудно самому не запомнить ее. И очень скоро... Бофур _научился_ читать. 

Прошел год, и мориец уже ничем не напоминал того раба, что они спасли во время своего путешествия. На его лице все чаще появлялась улыбка, что он дарил прежде всего детям, он посветлел, и из глаз его ушел затаенный страх. Он по-прежнему неохотно говорил с другими гномами, и не стремился с ними общаться, но перестал прятаться, вынужденный и после уроков Риллина "приглядывать" за детьми и носиться за ними по всему Эред Луину. 

А потом...

Бофур сидел на крепостной стене, и играл на флейте. Мелодия грустная-светлая, наполненная меж тем тихой теплой радостью, ласкала слух. Но мелодию оборвал подошедший Двалин. Он сел рядом и притянул к себе на колени морийца, жадно целуя, и Бофур ответил ему, положив руки на плечи.

И ставший тому свидетелем Балин, с удовлетворением кивнул. Он мог себя поздравить. 

План удался.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_спустя семь лет..._

— Мастер Бофур! Мастер Бофур! У меня не получается! — пожаловался маленький рыжий гномик, протягивая восковую табличку своему учителю.

— Что же у тебя не получается? — с улыбкой спросил его учитель. — Риш, ты уже решал такие задачи. Вот смотри...

Но объяснить, где ошибся маленький Риш, Бофур не успел. В дверь комнаты для занятий постучали и в класс зашел Балин.

— Господин Балин, — поприветствовал его Бофур. — Дети, поприветствуйте господина Балина.

— Здравствуйте!!! — на разные голоса возопили хором десять малышей.

— И вам того же! — с улыбкой отвечал им Балин, и обернулся к их учителю: — Бофур, тебя кое-кто ждет за дверями. Очень ждет... ты иди, а я пригляжу за этими сорванцами.

Бофур удивленно посмотрел на Балина, но согласно кивнул. Он ждал увидеть за дверями Двалина...

— Ури?!

Его рыжая сестренка со слезами улыбнулась ему. А позади, за ее спиной, крепко держась за юбку, прятался черноволосый малыш...


End file.
